Love is Sweet
by Ennaix
Summary: Sure, when your girlfriend has pink hair made of bubblegum! Find out how Marceline wins Bubblegum's heart despite the things that get in their way.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Bubbline fanfic I came up with when me and my girlfriend were in a fight and I was like all lonely-feeling and such, enjoy! **

It was the first day of school. I was all set to go so I look at the clock, 7:04AM. It was still too early to leave, but I head on for school anyway because I might feel lazy and stay home. I had just transferred to this school, and being absent on the first day isn't a good first impression. I rode on my motorbike and drove off. Traffic was really light, so it took only ten minutes to get there (I'm a bit of a speed demon myself).

"Good morning maam." The guard greeted me as he opened the gate. I park my bike and check my watch, 7:26AM. Class starts at 8:00AM. I head towards my room. The school was quiet, like it was deserted. When I enter the room, no one was inside. I take my seat on the chair by the window and look outside. 'Well, this is fun.' I was about to get up and leave when someone enters the room.

"Well, what do we have here?" It was a teacher, probably for my class. "Quite the early bird, aren't we now?" He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Just a bit excited for the first day sir.." I lied. I was never excited for the first day. Heck, I was never excited to go to school whenever.

"You must be new here, I haven't seen you before." He approaches me and offers a handshake. "I'm Mr. Smith."

"I'm Marceline Abadeer, nice to meet you sir." I shook his hand. He then goes back to his desk and reads some papers he took from his bag. I look out the window again.

'BOOORRRIIIING..'

Despite the boredom that tried to lull me to sleep, I managed to stay awake. When it was already time to start the class, there were now ten people in the room. Mr. Smith stood up and looked at us.

"Heh, what's new." He gazed at the empty chairs. "Could everyone please occupy the vacant chairs in front first?" I got up and moved to the second row.

"I know it's the first day, and it's a tradition for every student to enjoy it OUT of class, so I won't ruin the fun for you guys." Everybody applauds.

"But, I do want you to group yourselves into groups with four members each. Hand me your names and you may leave if you wish." With that signal, everyone start to huddle and talk, writing down their names on the paper eagerly. I watched them as I knew no one.

"Hey, what's your name?" A boy beside me asked. He was wearing this white hat.

"Oh, it's Marceline Abadeer." I was surprised he talked to me all of a sudden.

"Oh, cool. I'm Finn D. Human. Wanna join my group?" he hands me the pen and paper.

"Sure, I guess.." I write my name down and he passes it to the teacher.

"Ah, Finn. So, you and Marceline are in the group together? Take care of her now, and show her around the place. She's new to this school."

"Yes sir!" he said confidently. He returned to me and tugged at my arm. "C'mon Marce, let's go now." I went with him, since everyone had already left.

"Where're we going?" He walked on as I followed him.

"I'm gonna meet up with Jake at the lockers, I'll introduce you to him too." He smiled. When we got to the lockers, he ran ahead and fist bumped with this yellow dog. Then he motioned to come over.

"Jake, this is Marceline, my new friend. Marceline, this is Jake my brother."

'friend..'

"Nice to meet you." Jake fist bumps with me as well. He then looks at me and Finn weirdly.

"Hey, wait Finn. Is she your girlfriend?" I blush a bit at what he said, but Finn's face turns bright red.

"What!? N-n-no! She's just my friend!" Jake laughs even more and Finn turns redder. And me? Just felt awkward.

"Chill dude, I'm just kidding! We all know that you really have your eyes on Bubblegum." Finn quickly covers Jake's mouth.

"Sshh! Dude, someone might hear you!"

"Bubblegum huh?" I grinned. Finn hushes me as well.

"So, have you asked her out yet?" Finn's face then turns a bit sad.

"Well, actually.. No, not yet."

"What? Why not?"

"It's complicated.." Finn sits on the floor, his head hung low. "She,s so beautiful, bright, kind-hearted, she's .. Perfect." He paused a bit. "And me, well.. I'm just a nobody.."

"Tss.. Drama bomb!" Jake teased him. I patted Finn on the shoulder.

"Well, nothing's gonna happen if you don't do anything right?" He looks up at me. "C'mon be a man!" I punched him softly on the arm.

"OW! Well, I guess you're right.." He sighs again, clearly he was still depressed.

"Okay you know what, since you two have been real nice to me, I'll help you hook up with this Bubblegum chick." Finn's eyes suddenly widen, sparkling with hope.

"R-r-really?!" He stood up as his morale went up again.

"Yup. Though I haven't met her yet, I'll do what I can."

"Hooray!" Finn starts jumping around, Jake holds him down because he's making too much noise.

"We'll see you later Marce, just gonna get the adrenaline out of his system." I watch them leave as Jake pulls Finn away.

Once again I'm alone. But now I have friends to look forward to. I smile as I thought about it.

'Two friends on the first day of school? It's a new record..'

I head for my locker, which was actually far from Finn and Jake's. While walking at a nearby intersection of the hallway, someone running in a hurry rammed into me.

BUMP! THUD!

"OW!"

I landed on my butt, it really hurt. As I looked around, paper was flying everywhere. I recovered from my fall and hastily picked up the scattered paper. I read some of the papers; they looked like some teacher's documents. 'Shit! I'm in big trouble!'

"Uhm, I'm really sorry, here are the papers.." I looked at the person I hit. She was just about the same age as me. She had long, pink hair, fair skin, she was beautiful. She wore a pink blouse, white skirt and pink shoes. She looked so dazzling I was stunned.

"Could you please look at where you're going?!" she said. She got up and fixed herself. "Well!?"

"I, uhm.. Uhh.." My mouth hung wide open but no words came out.

"Are you even listening!? Hand me those back!" she swatted the papers from my hands and she went off. I was still paused for a moment, but then when she disappeared from my view I noticed that some people were staring at me. I ignored them and headed to my locker. In my mind I thought, 'Who was she?' I then realized that I never got her name. Damn!

I went straight for my next class. Again, I chose to sit by the window. I stared outside and tried to focus on something else, but the image of that pink-haired girl kept recurring in my mind.

'Why can't I stop thinking of her?' I try to concentrate on anything else other than her.

The clouds? 'No, that cloud looks a bit like her.'

The people outside? 'No, I'll just keep watching them until I see her.

The trees? 'No! It doesn't make sense but even the trees remind me of her! Glob dang it, I kind of really want to see her again!'

I was just gonna leave when suddenly someone enters the room and stands in front. Immediately, I rushed back and took my seat. I turn to look, and I was surprised to see who was standing there.

**Chapter 1 is done, I'll update when I get the chance all right! **** Hope I don't need to be in a fight with anyone again soon just so I could think of what's next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Chapter 2 is here! Finally got to post this, since I already had it done for a long time now! Well, actually it's done up to chapter 4 already .. :) Thanks again to iLynxen and yoshiz for pointing out something important! Hope you like it! Sorry for the really long wait!**

It was none other than the pink-haired girl! I rubbed my eyes in astonishment, I wasn't daydreaming!

"Good morning fellow classmates. Unfortunately, our teacher won't be able to come today so she told me to get our attendance. I will walk around, you will write your names on this paper." She starts at the front row, slowly making her way from one chair to another.

'Finally! I'll take this chance to ask her name!' I breathe in deep and mustered the courage I needed. I watched her as she moved closer, but when I was next my confidence instantly dissipates. She hands me the paper, I sign on it without looking at her. When I finished, I managed to speak before she could leave.

"Uhm, excuse me, Miss.." I paused, she turned to me.

"It's Bubblegum." She said in a stern voice. 'Bubblegum!? This is her?' I look at her. 'Damn, Finn sure knows his type!'

"Oh, right. About earlier, in the hallway.. I'm really sorry.."

"Okay then, apology accepted." She turned and went to the next person. I sat back down again, hiding my blushing face. 'Damn, she's cute..'

"Alright guys, you may leave or stay in this room if you wish. But please try not to make too much noise." She bids goodbye and exits the room. I immediately followed her out, forcing my way through the crowded door. When I got past the door, I saw her turning around the corridor. I sneaked behind her, following her all the way. I stopped when she entered the faculty room; I looked through the small window on the door. She laid the paper on the table and headed back for the door. I moved back and act natural.

"Hey Bubblegum.." I greeted her just as she opened the door.

"Oh!" she was surprised to see me. "It's you.."

"Yup, Marceline Abadeer." I bowed in respect. "I never got the chance to introduce myself earlier."

"Okay then Marceline, I'll see you around I suppose." She smiles at me and walks away. I watched her as she left, stunned by her beauty. It was then that my tummy rumbled, which brought me back to myself. 'Time to eat..' I head for the cafeteria and lined up for my food. When I looked for a table, I saw Jake eating with Finn. I joined in with them.

"'sup Marceline.." Jake fist bumps with me.

"Well, not much.." I grinned. "I did get acquainted with this Bubblegum chick that you like a lot.." I punch Finn in the arm, his face turns all red.

"Really? How'd it go?" Jake leaned closer to listen.

"Nothing really, just introduced myself. We barely got to talk, she seemed to be in a hurry all the time." Jake nods and asked more questions, Finn just kept quiet and ate. "You know, if you really like her you should ask her out.. Someone else might make a move on her, and you might regret it for the rest of your life.. " Finn stopped eating and sighed.

"Well, I want to but.. I'm not good at asking girls out.. " He looks at me with pity in his eyes. "Maybe you could help me.."

"Sure, I'll think up of something. Meet me at the school gate after class." He smiles at me, eyes now sparkling with newfound hope. He fist bumps with me, "LADY TIME!" They then said goodbye and went to their next class. I ate my fill and checked my watch. I was running five minutes late already, I quickly headed to my class. When I entered the room, the teacher was already in, and was discussing a lesson. I sat at the back of the room and listened on the lecture.

"Class, hide all your notes and prepare for a pop quiz." The whole class grunts at what he said. 'A lesson on the first day, and now a pop quiz? This teacher is nuts..' I took out a pen and waited for the paper, when someone hurriedly enters the room and sits beside me.

"Psst.. Marceline, what's going on?" I turn to see who called me, it was Bubblegum.

"Oh hey, guess what? Pop quiz.." I laughed. She rustled through her stuff then tapped my shoulder.

"Uhm, do you have an extra pen I could borrow?" I put my hand in my bag and searched for one.

"Guess what, it's your lucky day.." I pulled my hand out holding a black pen, I hand it to her.

"Thanks!" she smiled sweetly at me. I blushed and turned away, I felt so happy I could jump around. But then I received the quiz, and my joy quickly dies. I read the first question, made no sense. 'Why am I surprised..' I looked at Bubblegum, she was already answering the questions. I did what I always do on tests, I guessed for answers.

"Time's up class. Everyone hand your papers forward. I will count to three, one.."

Everybody starts panicking and handing papers forward.

"Two.."

The people in front arrange the papers neatly.

"Three." The teacher collected all the papers, took his stuff and went out. The tension in the room disappeared as the people started to talk with each other. I look back to Bubblegum, she smiles at me again, then she approaches.

"Thanks again Marceline! You saved my grade out there, that teacher's really strict when it comes to his pop quizzes.." She hands me back my pen, but I declined.

"Keep it, as a gift from me.."

"Okay, I'll treasure it then!" She keeps the pen in her bag. "I really owe you one.."

"I guess you're right Bubblegum! Looks like you me a favor.."

"Please, call me Bonnibel.." she then looks a bit worried. "A favor? Hm.."

"Okay Bonni, don't worry. For the favor, I'll introduce you to my friend. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, of course! No problem.." She starts to smile again. I stood up and pulled her to follow me. "C'mon." We went to the school gate, I saw Finn waiting there. As we get closer, he sees me. But then he starts to blush when she spots Bubblegum.

"Here we are. Bonni, this is Finn. Finn, this is Bonni.."

"Nice to meet you Finn." she smiles at Finn, who was star-struck.

"Hey, say something, will you!" I elbow him on the side, he wakes up.

"U-uh.. H-h-hi.. N-nice to meet you.." he blushes as he talks. I face palm myself.

"C'mon you guys, let's walk home.." They both agreed and we started walking. They chatted as we walked, with Finn finally getting the shyness out of his system. I watched them laughing and happily talking, which kind of made me feel "out of place." They seemed to forget I was with them. I felt a bit jealous at Finn, and pissed at myself. Then we reached the block where I was going to turn. I bid them goodbye and they wave back. I didn't walk immediately, I watched them first leave and disappear from my view. When they were gone, I kind of missed Bonni already. Feeling sad, I walked on.

When I got home I put away my bag and threw myself on my bed. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about what happened today..

'Why do I feel so.. jealous..' Bonni's image flashed in my mind. I reminisced about her, as if we had been apart for a long time. Then I felt a teardrop roll down my cheek. I wipe it off and bury my face on my pillow. Soon enough, I dozed off.

**Yay! Chapter 2 is finished! But what about poor Marceline? Will she ever be happy? Maybe.. Let's see what the next chapter holds for her! Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I felt generous today! BTW I'm currently running out of ideas for this story, so if anyone has any please do feel free to tell me! So, while that's all cleared out, proceed onto reading! :]**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off and looked at the time, it was already morning. I stood up and stretched then I went to the bathroom. When I saw my reflection, I remembered what happened yesterday, why I had been crying last night. I wiped the dried-up tears on my face and kept myself busy by preparing for school. Soon enough, I was ready to go. I searched for my motorbike, but it was nowhere to be found.

'I forgot, I walked home yesterday.. It's still at school.." I took the bus to school, and as soon as I got there I went straight for my bike. Thank goodness, it was still there in one piece. I went over it and examined it, checking if some hoodlum had been messing around with it.

"Marceline!" a familiar voice came from my back. It was Finn, wearing a smile on his face.

"Oh.. Hey little dude, what's up.." I fist bump with him.

"Not much! Thanks again for introducing me yesterday!" he smiled at me. I just smiled back, hiding the envy I felt inside.

"Don't mention it. So, how'd it go?"

"Well, let's see.." he rubs his chin. "When you left, we just walked all the way to her house."

"And..? Did you, go inside her house or something?" I was curious.

"Nope. I waited by the gate for her to get to the door. When she waved at me, I left. She lived in a mansion, a really huge one."

"Oh.." was I all I said.

"Well, thanks again for everything Marceline!" he hugs me, which made me feel a bit better. You're a real friend!"

"No problem kiddo.." I smiled.

"I gotta go now, see you later okay?" I nod and he runs off. I left for my next class as well. When I reached the room, there were already people inside. I didn't know anyone so I just sat by the window again. It was a long one-hour class, boring from start to end. I managed to stay awake the whole time, and when I heard the bell rang I quickly headed out. I passed by Jake along the hallway.

"Hey Jake. How's your classes going, 'cause mine sucked.."

"Well, it was good! We had this exchange student from Korea, boy was she H-O-T HOT!" remarked Jake with a naughty grin.

"Really now? Who is she?" we walked along the corridor as we talked.

"I think it was Lady Rainicorn, if I remember it right.."

"Lady? What does she look like?"

"Hm, Let's see.." Jake ponders for a while. "She has long, blonde hair, colorful stripes mark her body, and she has this cute horn sticking out from her forehead.." he smiled as he told me, I just thought, 'What? A horn?'

"So, you got your eyes on this Lady chick huh?" Jake nods with eyes glimmering. "Hehe, guess you should introduce me to her too then!"

"You'd help me too?" he looks at me with wide, hopeful eyes. I just couldn't resist teasing him. I stuck my tongue out and laughed.

"No way dude, you're on your own!" I laughed at him, he pleaded but I still refused. He then chased after me, and we ended up in front of the library. Then I spot someone inside.

"Hey Jake, I'm heading inside. And don't worry about Lady, I'll help you out if I can okay?"

"Okay.. But I'm not going in there, I hate that place.. I'll go meet with Finn, good luck studying though!" he says goodbye and leaves. I head inside and looked for her, who was reading a book by the last shelf. I sneaked behind her and covered her eyes.

"Oh!" she jumped in surprise, dropping the book on the floor.

"Sshh.. Be quiet, we're in a library remember.." I whispered as I let go of her. She turns around to face me.

"Oh, Marceline.. I didn't expect to see you here.." she picked up the book and put it back to its place.

"Wait, what do you mean by _that_?"

"What?" she looked puzzled.

"You didn't expect me here? Are you saying I don't study? Ouch, that's harsh Bonni.." I joked.

"What.. Did you call me?" she looked even more puzzled.

"What, you mean Bonni? That is your name right? Bonnibel?"

"Well, yes.. But no one ever calls me that, usually people call me Bubblegum.." she sits down, I sit in front of her.

"I like Bonni, sounds better than Bubblegum, if you asked me.. Don't you like it?" she shakes her head.

"No, of course I like it. It's been a while since someone called me that.." she seemed to look back into her memory, but she dismissed the thought and smiled at me. "So, why were you here again? Studying for your classes?"

I chuckled. "Me? Study? Sorry, not gonna happen.." she looked at me in a cute, what-are-you-saying way.

"Why, don't you want to get high grades?" she took a book on Chemistry and laid it on the table. Good Glob, it was as thick as three dictionaries, looking at it made me feel dizzy already.

"Let's see, Chapter 1.. All about the measurement scales, both Metric and English.." She read the first few paragraphs, I just had my mouth open. When she looked at me, I had no idea what to say.

"Uhh.." I was dumbfounded. She laughed at my cluelessness.

"You are lost, aren't you?" I blush, she giggles.

"So, want me to tutor you? Let's study together, I promise I'll try making it less of a bore so you won't have to suffer studying.." I smiled as I thought, 'Getting tutored by this brainiac doesn't mean just getting good grades, but I'm also spending time with her!' I smiled and accepted her offer. "Good! We can study at my house. Just tell me when you're free; I'll see if we can set a schedule as soon as possible okay?"

"Sounds great!" I didn't show it but deep inside I felt like I just won the jackpot on the lottery. 'I'll get to spend time with her at her place!' I thought.

"If you're free later, we could start immediately. I'm going home early today, how about you?"

"I'm all yours Bonni.."

"Good! Anyway, I gotta go now, so let's meet again later okay? You go head on to your next class."

"Aww.. Do I have to?" I slouch and act all lazy. She pouts in the cutest way.

"Marcy!" That's all it took for me to stop my laziness and get up. "Good, now promise me that you'll go to your class." she then holds her pinky out to me.

"What's with the finger?" I pointed at it.

"It's a pinky swear! Promise me you'll attend ALL your subjects.."

"Okay, I promise.. for you.." I pinky swore with her.

"Don't be late now!" she smiles at me, that certain smile that makes you feel like you're floating with the clouds in the sky. When she left, I was still love-struck. 'Damn Marceline, get a grip on yourself..' I feel my heart pounding fast; it had been quite a while since I felt like this.. Since I felt like this, for someone..

I went to my next class, which happened to be Algebra. As if numbers and computations weren't bad enough, some sadistic nutcase actually mixed numbers along with letters. 'As if numbers weren't FUN enough..'

"All right class, copy these questions, you will submit your answers next meeting okay.." The teacher sits down and sees some of the students not paying attention so she speaks again,

"Also, I'm happy to tell you that for those who will not submit their homework, there will be dire consequences.." her words somewhat gave me the chill so I copied the questions. 'Bonni will help me with these later anyway..' When class ended, I was ready to leave. I searched for Bonni, but I couldn't find her. I looked for her in the library, the classrooms, the cafeteria, everywhere.. But she was nowhere to be seen. Giving up, I went back to the library and borrowed a book on Algebra. When the librarian handed me the book, I was astonished. The book's nearly as thick as that Chemistry book Bonni took! Since it was too heavy for my bag, I hand-carried it. I could feel the already feel the suffering this book was going to give me.

'Damn it if I only caught up with Bonni, none of this would be happening..' While I was going to leave the school, I overheard something on one of the deserted hallways.

"C'mon little girl.. Don't be so rude.. " said the voice of an old man.

"N-n-no.. Please.. S-stay away.." a girl's shaking voice answered back. But what got my attention was that the voice was familiar! it sounded a lot like Bonni's!

"I'm not gonna hurt you, just come with me.."

I grew furious as I heard the old man speak. I peeked by the edge of the hallway intersection, there I saw Bonni cornered with an old guy holding her by one arm. She looked terrified, while the old guy had a dirty smile on his face which was covered by his long white beard. I thought of a way to help her, I looked around but no one was nearby. I was clenching my fists on the Algebra book, which was really hard and heavy..

'That's it!'

I braced myself for what I was about to do. I aimed carefully and threw the book with all my strength. Hit the asshole on the head, knocked him out. Bonni was surprised as he saw the old guy fall down with the book. I went to her and pulled her away. She was still in shock as we ran out of the school building and towards my bike. When I handed her my helmet, she finally realized what happened. She burst into tears, I told her to calm down and ride the bike. She held on to me tight, I heard her sobbing as I drove off. I felt so angry, I wanted to punch someone so hard, but I also felt glad that I made it in time to save her. Who knows what kind of hell that geezer could have put her in.. We head for my house ('cause I didn't know where she lived), I let her in and had her sit down on the sofa. She was still shaking as I approached her and wiped her tears with my hankerchief.

"Sshh.. Bonni calm down.." I ushered her. "It's fine, you're safe now.. I won't let anyone hurt you okay?" she still sobbed as I kept wiping the tears from her face. I got up and got her some water to drink. When she finished drinking, she calmed down a bit.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you.. He won't find us here.." I could see the fear in her eyes. All I felt was pity on her, and anger for that old man who was harassing her. I didn't want to show her I was mad because she might panic or cry more. I sat beside her and comforted her, wiping her tears again. But as I did she suddenly hugged me tightly.

"Marcy.." she said in her trembling voice.

**Did you like it? I know I did! Want to know what happens next? Well, review it then! :] Chapter 4 is already halfway done, but I'm waiting for your reviews because I might get some good ideas from you guys! I'll update once it's long enough..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 tadaa~ ! :)**

"Don't cry Bonni, everything's okay now.. He won't be able to hurt you anymore.." I gently rubbed her back. "C'mon, I'll take you to your house, go get some rest there." We rode my bike towards her house as she pointed the directions. Of course, I memorized the path as we went so I could visit her in the future.

"Over there, that's the place.." she pointed towards a large gate. Behind it stood a huge mansion, it as big as a castle, surrounded by a high wall. I stared at the house in amazement as I slowly made my way to the gate.

"Here we are.." she got off and gave me back my helmet. She thanked and hugged me, then buzzed the gate's doorbell. Before the chance slipped, I made a move. "I know, so you won't feel so lonely, I'll give you my number." She took out her cellphone, it seemed to be the latest models that were out. It made mine look like a walkie-talkie. I entered my number. "There, now we can talk even if we're not together.." I handed it back to her, I smiled at her and, finally, she smiled back at me. '_Riiiight, that's what I'm talking about Marceline.._' I told myself. Just then, some butler came and opened the gate. She waved goodbye and went in, I hopped on my bike and drove off, with a wide smile on my face. '_She has my number, that's a step forward!'_

When I got home, I quickly set my cellphone's message tone to one that I'll here even if I was in the other room. I eagerly waited for her to text or call, but it took longer than I thought. A few minutes had passed, she hasn't texted or called yet. I watched some TV to get my mind off of it. I finished two movies, killing about two hours, still nothing. I grew a bit paranoid as I stared at my phone, waiting impatiently. '_What if something happened to her?' _I slap myself. _'Get a hold of yourself Marceline, you're acting all crazy!' _I put on some CDs and grabbed my axbass, playing along the music. Then, after a few songs, my phone rang. It was a message from an unknown number.

"_Good evening Marceline, sorry I fell asleep.. By the way, this is Bubblegum."_

I jumped around in joy, and immediately replied to her. We texted for hours, it was the longest time I've ever held my phone. We talked about anything we could. She told me about her family, how her parents used to own a small candy shop that later progressed into the candy factory today. I didn't open up the topic about the incident because I didn't want her to remember it. When it was getting late, she said she was sleepy. When I told her goodnight, we stopped texting. Only then did I notice that I haven't eaten dinner yet. A quick meal and I was ready to sleep, I had to go to school tomorrow, but I don't care much about my subjects. Instead, I looked forward to seeing Bonni again.

The next day, I wake up early. I was in a good mood, still happy from last night. I greeted Bonni good morning, but she didn't reply. _'Guess I'll just talk to her later..' _I dressed for school and drove off. As soon as I got there, I texted Bonni where she was. As I waited for her to answer, I also looked around for her. Along the corridor, a posted notice caught my attention.

_Ms. Marceline Abadeer, please report to my office IMMEDIATELY._

_-The School Principal_

'_What am I being called for?' _I nervously went to the office and knocked on the door. "Come in." said the voice inside. I entered the room and sat on the chair by the desk. The principal gazed at me with deep, ominous eyes..

"E-excuse me sir.." my voice cracked as I spoke.

"Call me Mr. Lich.." he replied. His voice sent chills running down my spine. "Do you know why I called for you here Ms. Abadeer?" He tapped one finger on his desk as he waited for my answer.

"N-no sir, I don't.. I don't remember doing anything to get called here.." I nervously answered.

"Oh really now?" he raised one eyebrow at me. He reached for something under his desk, and revealed something, something familiar to me and made me gasp as I started to grasp on what was happening. It was a thick book on Algebra, and it was heavy enough to knock someone out, say an old perverted asshole.

"Tell me Ms. Abadeer, does this book seem familiar to you?" I was shock and couldn't speak, thinking I was in deep trouble. "Please, don't bother lying. The school librarian has recognized this book and has shown me the log of those who borrowed from the library. This book happened to be registered to a certain 'Marceline Abadeer', which I suspect is also your name, isn't it?" I trembled as he caught me in a corner.

"Y-yes sir.. I borrowed that yesterday.." I spoke. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Young lady, do you know where this book was found? It was found beside Mr. Petrikov, who lay unconscious on the floor. Now, I'm not the one to point my finger at people, but the checkup on Mr. Simon Petrikov when he was taken to the clinic revealed that a blunt object struck him on the back of the head, thus knocking him out." He picked up the book and examined it. "The object appears to have been quite heavy, such as this book right here." He then threw it towards his desk, causing a loud thud that made my body tremble. "I want you to tell me the truth Ms. Abadeer. Do you know anything about this?" His stare made me feel so uneasy that I wanted to barf. But I kept it in to avoid getting into more shit than I could manage.

"A-actually.. I threw that to him.." I confessed. He sat back down and listened to me explain. "You see sir, I saw Mr. Petrikov assaulting a student.."

"So you decided to aim this book at his head then?" he interrupted me, I shook my head.

"No sir, you see he was sexually harassing someone. I overheard him talking." He didn't look convinced.

"So tell me, who is this victim that Mr. Petrikov had been harassing then? Would you please specify the name, or at least describe what the person looks like?" I hesitated to answer. Saying that it was Bonni would definitely mean that news about her being harassed by some geezer would spread around the school like a wildfire, I could never forgive myself if that happens. I had no other option. "Sorry sir, I didn't see the person, I ran as soon as I threw the book as I was afraid to get caught.."

"Ah, so you thought you could run away, but look at where you are now. We will discuss this again once Mr. Petrikov has recovered and is able to attend. For now, please resume to your class, AND STAY OUT OF TROUBLE." The words sounded so threatening from his bellowing voice. I went out of his room and breathed in. The air inside his room seemed so arid, as if the nervousness wasn't suffocating me enough. I walked towards my class with my head hanging low, I felt like everyone was looking at me, was talking about me; making up stories and lies on why I was called in to the principal's office. As I hurried to my room, I quickly entered and sat at the nearest seat available. Fortunately, the teacher didn't notice me arrive, as he was busy on his lecture. As soon as class ended, I checked my cellphone, I had already ten missed calls and three messages, all were from Bonni. I opened up one of the text messages.

"_Marceline, I'm already here at school. There's a post here that says you have to go to the principal's office.. I'm worried.. :("_

I texted her immediately, asking her where she was and where we should meet. As I aimlessly walked the corridors, I opened up the next message.

"_Marceline please text me as soon as you read this. I'm really worried.. I'll be staying here at the library since it's a lot less stressful here. Please meet me here ASAP.."_

'_The library!' _I ran towards the library and ignored the librarian staring at me with a knowing look. I searched around the library but she was nowhere to be found. I checked my phone again. Still no reply, I opened up the other message.

"_Oh my Glob Mr. Simon is in the clinic, I overheard some students talking about it! The book they found was traced to you by the librarian! I'll call you now please answer it!"_

'_Shit! Principal's timing was bad!' _I headed out and searched everywhere: in the classrooms, the cafeteria, the school gym, everywhere. This was just like when I looked around for her yesterday, before the incident! I felt so nervous it was like I was about to crack. She still wasn't answering my texts._ 'Damn it Bonni! Where are you!?' _AsI ran past the lockers, I passed by Finn.

"Hey Marceline! I saw the post, what happened? Are you in trouble?" he asked me, but instead of answering him I pulled him to follow me. "Hey, whoa! Slow down Marceline!"

"No time! I can't find Bubblegum, and she might be in danger!" After what I said, Finn didn't question me anymore. I looked at the time on my phone, it was already 11:30. "Help me find her okay? Let's meet up by the school gate after 15 minutes! If you see her, bring her with you to our meeting place, are we clear?"

"Crystal ma'am!" he said as he dashed off to another path. As I kept checking my phone for anything, I asked everyone I came across to, even if I didn't know who they were. There was no time to be shy. Finally, this Cinnamon Bun guy looked rather dopey, but he gave me information that seemed to be a lead.

"Uhh.. I think I saw her went that way.." he pointed to the school's garden. "She was really pretty, hehehe.." I thanked him and looked around for her. Then, on the corner of the garden, I finally saw her. She was sitting on the grass, behind a large tree with a lot of thick vines hanging down.

"Bonni!" I ran to her and hugged her tight. She looked like she had been crying again, as her eyes had swollen a bit. "Thank Glob you're okay!" But then she pushed me away from her, which surprised me.

"Why didn't you answer my calls.." she sobbed softly as she was hitting me weakly with her fists. "Don't you know I was so worried!" I knelt down before her and apologized. She didn't accept it at first but after constant pleading she finally took pity at me.

"I was called in to the principal's office, then I hurried for my next class, because I promised you that I won't skip classes.. I got to my class a bit late so I didn't get to sit somewhere I could check my phone without being noticed, I'm so sorry.." I sat beside her and gave her my red handkerchief. "I'm really sorry Bonni, I must have received your messages late because my phone is pretty old.. I texted you immediately afterwards but you weren't answering them.. I even had Finn help me look for you and – snap, I forgot! We're supposed to meet Finn at the school gate after 15 minutes!" I urged her to get up so we can meet up with Finn. I had finally calmed down now that Bonni was with me, but it was far too early to feel relaxed. As we saw Finn standing by the gate from afar, there was someone else who captured our attention.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey look! It's chapter 5, and it's quite a bit long.. :)**

I held Bubblegum's hand as we headed out to meet Finn. When we had just exited the building, I suddenly stopped. From where we stood, I saw someone familiar out by the gate. It was Mr. Petrikov! He still had bandages wrapped around his head, holding a bag of ice against it. And to make matters worse, he was with Principal Lich!

'_Shit!'_ I pulled Bubblegum back inside the building, she was able to hide in the nick of time, but I wasn't so lucky. The two saw me just after I pushed her inside. "Ms. Abadeer!" Mr. Lich called me. My ears twitched as I heard my name.

"Stay here Bonni, I'll take care of this." I went outside to meet the two. When I looked to where Finn was standing before, he had already gone off. It was good that he did. As I approached the two men, I gulped.

"Y-yes sir.." I hung my head low, trying to avoid any eye-contact from them.

"Well, well.. So here's the little book-throwing bandit.." Mr. Petrikov scoffed. I clenched my fists tight as he made fun of me. I could never forget what he did, how much he scared Bubblegum.

"Come with us, Marceline. We shall talk about this in my room." Mr. Lich motioned me to follow them, I complied. As we walked towards the school building, I remember Bonni, who was hiding by the entrance. I was so nervous we passed through the main entrance, but when I checked she wasn't there. _'Phew..'_ I sighed in relief. But it wasn't the end of my trouble. On the way, people were looking at me, whispering things at each other. I had too many problems to mind that I ignored them. Besides, I don't really care about what they think. As we reached the room, Mr. Lich opened the door for me; I went in, followed by Mr. Petrikov and him. I sat down on the chair I used last time, while he sat on the chair opposite to me.

"So, let's start then, shall we?" Mr. Lich spoke as he sat down in front of us. "Okay, let's start with your side Simon. Tell us what happened."

"Ehem.. Could you please not call me Simon? Instead, call me _'Ice King'_." He said. Mr. Lich just raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Very well,carry on_ 'Ice King'_."

"Okay, so this is what _really _happened. I was just minding my business all by my lonesome when this hooligan assaulted me with that thick book." he mimicked with his hand how the book hit him. "Knocked me out so fast I never saw her clearly, but I do recognize that long black hair. I got a glimpse of her as she made her getaway." _'What? He was minding his business all by his LONESOME? Son of a.."_ My thoughts were interrupted as he gave me a menacing look, but I didn't look away. Instead, I stared back at him with anger in my eyes.

"I see." the principal rubbed his chin. "Your turn Ms. Marceline, please share to Si- I mean, _Ice King, _whathappened at that time."

"Sure." I spoke confidently. I felt that it was time to let them know what _REALLY _happened. "You see Mr. Lich, this is what really happened. I was walking by the corridor as I was about to go home, when I overheard him talking to someone. Like I said before, he was sexually harassing someone verbally. When I saw him, he had his hands on some girl's arm. No one else was around at that time.."

"So, that's when you decided to throw the book at him?" he interrupted me. I nodded.

"Yes sir. I _did _throw the book, but it was meant to knock him out so that I could stop him from what he was about to do." He didn't look convinced at what I said. Ice King had an evil grin on his face.

"So, you hereby confess that you did throw this book at Ice King? And you're telling me that it was all for the safety of the so-called 'victim'?"

"Yup." I replied with uncertainty.

"Young lady, do you know that for assaulting anyone within the school's premises, I am authorized to kick you out of this institution?" This made Ice King giggle.

"Yes.. Kick her out.." I heard him whisper.

"I understand sir.." I just sighed and hung my head low in defeat. Ice King burst into laughter. "I am fully responsible for my actions and whatever consequences they cause." My answer seemed to confuse him. He must have been expecting a stupid answer, one that you get from trouble-makers.

"Since you're new here and this is your first offense, I will let you off the hook." Mr. Lich spoke. I lifted my head in shock at what he said. Ice King's laughter was cut off.

"WHAT?" Ice King slammed his hand on the desk. "How could you let her go!? She confessed already! She said it herself, she's guilty! How could you just let her off like that so easily!?" Mr. Lich stood up and gave him a stare. Even if it was meant for him, it struck fear in my heart. His gaze looked so sinister, as if he was cursing him with his eyes.

"You DO NOT question my decisions. May I remind you of your previous cases recorded here on 'sexual harassment'?" Ice King lowered his head and looked at me. He seemed so furious that his face was all red. I just grinned at him. _'Up yours, fucker.'_

"I will let you off this time Ms. Marceline. But know this: I will not be as forgiving as today the next time you are called here for causing trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" I quickly answered. He then gestured that it was time to leave. I exited the room, but Ice King remained inside. As I walked away, I waited for him to come out, but he didn't. When I had gotten a bit far, I checked my cellphone. Bubblegum had texted me.

_"Marcy, Finn and I will be waiting for you by our secret hiding spot. Come here ASAP okay? Take care of yourself.."_

I headed for the spot where I found her hiding. Sure enough, they were there. "Hey guys.."

"Marcy!" Bubblegum greeted me with a hug. I blushed as she clung to me. Finn hugged in with us. "Group hug!"

"Okay guys, enough with the hugging." They let go, I sit down with them. "Finally, I can take a breather.." I took out my hanky and wiped the sweat that was dripping from my forehead. I never noticed it under all the tension earlier.

"So, how'd it go? Are you in a load of trouble?" Finn asked curiously. Seems like Bubblegum had already filled him in on the deets.

"Well, I confessed on the book-throwing. The principal said that offenses like assaulting under the campus area nominate you for getting kicked out." They both gasped.

"Y-you mean.. You've been kicked out?!" Bubblegum grew nervous.

"No. Apparently Mr. Lich let me off the hook since it was my first offense and I was new here. Also, he mentioned that the Ice King had previous records on harassment already."

"Ice King?" Finn asked.

"Mr. Simon Petrikov. Remember, the old guy who had this strange obsession for cold places and penguins.."

"Oh yeah, I remember now! That's great then! Just keep out of trouble for the rest of the time you'll be studying here!" Finn said as if it was so easy for a ruffian like me to behave.

"What about Ice King? What happened to him?" Bubblegum sounded a bit worried.

"Well, I don't know. He stayed in the room after I left, probably got scolded more. He was pretty much asking for it by the way he acted when we were in the meeting." She still looked scared so I patted her on the back. "Don't worry! I'll be there to protect you if he ever tries to do something stupid like that again okay? Cheer up Bonni.." Finn was surprised that I called her Bonni.

"You called her 'Bonni'? But she doesn't let anyone call her that! You're really wicked dude!" he fist bumps with me. He calls Bubblegum Bonni but she stopped him.

"Sorry, I don't let anyone call me that." Then she quickly followed up on what she said. "Except Marceline." I smiled cheekily at what I heard.

"Aw that's unfair.." Finn complained. I just laughed at him, which had him laughing at himself as well.

"Hey, I know! Let's all celebrate! How about we spend the rest of the day at the mall? C'mon, it'll be fun!" I nudge Bubblegum, Finn didn't need it, he was already ready to leave.

"Okay, but what're we going to do there.." Bubblegum said as I pulled her up to stand.

"Whatever we can, play at the arcade, watch a movie, anything!" I sounded cheerful so she would smile. I succeeded, she flashed one at me. We head out the school and into the nearest mall. When we entered the mall, Finn headed for the food court while Bubblegum looked around, astounded with the place.

"Hey, what's the matter? You look like this is your first time to be here!" I teased her, but she didn't seem to get it.

"It's been a long time since I to a mall.. I was a still a kid when I last went to one. My parents usually just give me what I need when I ask for it. I never went with them when they buy it."

"What kind of life do you really have? You sound like a lab rat, all confined in a small, glass cage." She pouted at me and put her hands on her sides. She was so cute that I stared at her for a while.

"Are you just going to stand there? Let's go where Finn is and buy some food." I snapped back to my senses and giggled. "Sure, c'mon." I held her hand, which she didn't seem to mind. _'I am sooooo happy right now!' _I told myself. We sat down at the table were Finn was. He was already eating a burger. "Sit here Bonni, I'll go buy us some grub." I gave her a seat like a gentleman would. "So, what'll you have?"

"Hm, I'm not sure.. Whatever you think is good, I'll try it." I went to the stalls and ordered some spaghetti for us. Then I bought myself a cherry soda, and a milkshake for Bonni. _'Sweet shakes for m'lady..'_

As I went back to the table, Bubblegum looked at the food in my hands, she looked excited as I sat down beside her.

"Wow Marceline! How did you know that this is my favorite?" She smiled at me so sweetly I was lost with words.

"Uh.. Lucky guess?" She giggled cutely. She took a spin on her fork and slurped a mouthful.

"Mmm.." she was 'gripped' with the flavor. When she sipped on the milkshake, she sounded delighted as well. I took note of the things she liked so much: there were spaghetti and milk shakes so far. When we were done, we thought of what to do next.

"So, what do you guys wanna do next?" Finn asked. Bubblegum waited for me to answer as I pondered on it.

"Today's movies are boring, let's just go to the arcade." I replied.

"Right on!" Finn stood up and led the way. I took Bubblegum's hand, again she didn't mind me holding her hand. When we got to the arcade, the mixed sounds of the different games inside welcomed us. Finn bought some tokens and handed us some.

"Here you go guys, these are on me!" He then left and looked for a game to play. Bubblegum examined the token carefully.

"I guess you're new here huh?" I asked her. She looked at me, blushed and nodded. "Well, don't be shy about it. There's always everybody's first." We walked around, looking for something that she could try. We went for the pinball machine.

"Try this one. All you have to do is keep the ball from falling into the hole in the middle." I point the two buttons on the sides of the machine. "You press these buttons to control the flippers." I demonstrated the game to her, and after a few minutes the ball falls into the hole. "Well that's about it. C'mere, you give it a go." She goes near the machine. I put in a token and the ball flung up and fell down towards the hole, hitting the different bumpers and lighting up parts of the board. I stood behind her, holding her hands as I taught her when to press the buttons. When she seemed to enjoy the game, I let go of her. She then played happily. After a while, she finally lost the ball.

"Game over." she said. I looked at her score; it had three more zeroes at the right side than my score. _'Damn she's a natural..' _Her score qualified for the highscore, so I asked her to put her initials in. She typed in _"PB."_

"Wanna try something else?" She nods and we look around again. We stopped at the claw machine, which had a lot of stuffed toys inside. These caught Bonni's attention.

"Oh look Marcy!" she pointed at the pink bear hugging a heart-shaped pillow. "That one's so cute!" I studied the position of the toy, then I inserted one token and gave it a try. I managed to get the claw to drop on it, but when it came back up, it didn't hold on to the bear. '_Damn!'_

"May I?" Bonni tapped my shoulder. I stood up and explained the controls to her. Then she looked inside, stared at the claw and the bear, and then she seemed to think of something deeply. "Okay, I'm ready." I put in another token and she moves the claw towards the top of the bear. She doesn't immediately press the button to drop the claw. She moved it a bit to the left, then to the right, calibrating its place. She did this for a while, then she pressed the button. When the claw dropped and went up, it was holding on the bear! _'Shit she's good!' _She jumped in excitement as she watched the claw move towards its starting place and drop the bear to the vent. She took it out and hugged it tightly. Then she handed it to me.

"This is for me? But you want this, that's why I tried to take it." She giggled.

"No silly! I took it for since you wanted to give it to me as a gift. Now that you have it, you can give it to me." I looked at her, her eyes awaited eagerly. I handed the stuffed toy to her.

"Uhm, okay.. Here you go then, this is from me. I guess.." When I handed her the bear, she hugged it tight and thanked me. It seemed a bit pointless to me, since she got it on her own, and that she gave it to me so that I could hand it back to her. But seeing her so happy with it, I grinned at her. "You're welcome Bonni.." I blushed as she smiled back at me. Then she took my hand and pulled me out of the arcade. We went to the railing in front of the arcade, which had a view of the lower floors. I watched the people walking below like tiny ants. When I looked at Bonni, she was staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked her. She shook her head and buried her chin on the stuffed toy. She made me feel uneasy. I have never felt like this around other girls before. Usually, I kept my cool and acted smoothly all the time, but this time she was causing me to feel so nervous that my heart pounded so heavily under the tension it seemed want to scream.

'_Tell her the truth idiot! Tell her you love her!' _I imagined my heart told me. I hit my chest softly as I dismissed the idea.

"Something wrong?" Bonni asked me.

"Oh, no- haha.. I-it's nothing.." My voice cracked as I answered her. That was another new thing I noticed. I don't stutter when I flirt with other girls. But why am I having such a hard time to talk to her right now?

'_That's because you love her you asshole!' _My heart cried out in my mind.

'_Damn it..' _Ithought. _'I can't keep lying to myself anymore.. I can't deny it any longer.. Glob, I've fallen in love with her!' _Deep in thought, I didn't notice I was already blurting out softly what I was thinking. Bonni had overheard me speaking to myself, though it was hard to make out what I was saying.

"What can't you deny any longer?" Bonni asked. When I turned to her, her eyes were wide, as if wondering what was keeping me occupied.

"W-what? I'm not saying anything.." I lied. She saw through it.

"C'mon Marcy.. You can tell me anything.." She looked into my eyes, pleading for the an answer.

**I have the idea for the next chapter but I'm still working on how to write it.. So, in the meantime, review please! Salamat! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! BTW, I planned the next chapter to be this part but in Bubblegum's POV ayt? Don't worry, I will post them both at once! Okay, you may read now! :]**

"I-I.." I kept stuttering. I couldn't think straight whenever she would look at me like that. She was so beautiful, my mind would just go blank.

"You.. what?" She said. She was still waiting for an answer, I had to give one.

"I.. don't know how to say it.." I stalled, but she was determined to know. She took hold of one of my hand and gripped it firmly.

"Let it out Marceline.." she said as she stared in my eyes.

I took a deep breath and slowly spoke: "I'm.. falling for.." I couldn't say her name yet. I felt that it wasn't the right time to do so. ".. someone.." I continued.

"Really? Who is it?" she excitedly asked.

"I can't tell you yet."

"Oh, no fair!" she pouted, still kept asking me but I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"Fine.." she said in defeat. "It's okay if you don't want to say it but.. remember, I'm your friend, and I'm here to listen alright?" she flashed a smile at me before she looked down at the lower floor again.

'_FRIEND?! Glob damn it!' _I suddenly felt worried. _'If this keeps up, I'll end up in the friend-zone!'_

"So.. what about you?" I asked her.

"Huh? What about me?"

"What about you, do you.. have your eye on someone?" As I finished speaking she blushed and kept quiet. She buried her lips on the stuffed toy. "Well?" She looked at me and sighed, she seemed to be disappointed. This made me worry even more.

"I.. don't know if that person likes me.." she starts to look a bit sad as she went on, "or sees me just as a friend.."

"I guess we both have the same problem, huh?" I joked, but she was serious.

"You could say that.. but.."

"But what?"

She stared at the air in front of her, pondering over something. "It's.. complicated.." I could tell the sadness in her voice. At that point, I didn't know which would hurt me more; the fact that she likes someone and it might not be me, or the fact that she's having problems with the person she liked. I moved closer to her, she then rested her head on my shoulder. I was about to hug her when suddenly Finn came running towards us.

"There you guys are!" He said, pausing for air. "I've been looking all over the arcade for you guys!"

_'Damn it Finn, really bad timing..'_

"Sorry, I just needed to get away from the loud noise." Bubblegum apologized. Sure enough, Finn didn't say anything.

"We should head home.." I suggested. They both agree so the three of us left the mall and went on our way. While we were walking, Finn was between me and Bubblegum. _'Dang.. I even wanted to hold her hand again..' _As we walked near the part of the road where I parted ways with them, Finn whispered to me.

"Hey Marceline.." he spoke in a low voice. "Is it alright if I walk Bubblegum home with just the two of us? I wanna ask her something.." I looked at him then at Bubblegum.

"Sure.. I guess? I don't see anything wrong with that.."

"Thanks Marceline!" he hugs me, which Bubblegum saw.

"Hey you two, you guys didn't tell me you're dating?" she teased us.

"W-what? N-no! We're not.. " Finn's face was all red, I just ignored it. Bubblegum laughed.

"Oh, I'm just kidding you guys!" Finn kept trying to explain, I just kept quiet.

"Okay you guys, take care." I bid them goodbye as I parted ways with them. Finn waved goodbye, Bubblegum smiled at me. I then turned back and went straight on my way. As I got home, I lazily lied on the sofa and turned on the TV. I stared at the screen, but I wasn't focusing on what was on. I was deep in thought, why did Finn want to be alone with Bubblegum?

_'Probably gonna ask her out now.' _ I thought. _'Yeah, that's probably it. I did tell him to do that..' _Sure enough, I felt really jealous. I can't stop thinking about them, and getting pissed at myself for not confessin earlier. _'What if they hook up? Where does that leave me.. Why didn't I just follow the advice I gave him? Why didn't I ask her out? Why didn't I try, when I know that nothing will happen if I don't do anything about it? Why, damn it.." _In the middle of my frustration, tears were already forming in my eyes. It hurt a lot, I felt so worthless that I couldn't even tell her what I really feel. I was so scared at the thought that she might not love me back.

_'But I never feared being rejected!' _ I told myself. It was only on Bubblegum that I was afraid, I was afraid to lose her.

I headed to the bathroom and washed my face. When I looked at myself on the mirror I saw myself crying. _'Over what? A girl? Since when did I cry over some girl? Usually, THEY cry for me..' _But it was different for Bubblegum. Something in me changed when I met her. I cared about not getting kicked out of school, because she'll get mad at me, and I get to spend time with her at school. I wanted to get high grades for a change, so she'd be happy for me. I was afraid to hear that she doesn't feel the same way for me. And now, I was crying for her..

_'Fuck!' _I punched the mirror so hard, it cracked. Tiny shards of glass scraped my fist, the pain woke me up. I quickly treated it and washed the wounds, then covered it in bandage. When I went back to the sofa, my phone began ringing. It was Bubblegum calling.

"Hey, what's up.." I tried to sound okay so she won't know I had been crying.

"I, uhm.. I was wondering.. Can I ask you for some advice?"

"Sure, what's the problem?"

"Well.. Earlier, when Finn escorted me home, he asked me if he could be my boyfriend.."

_'I knew it! He did ask her out! Glob damn it..' _I grew more jealous, but I put it aside for now.

"..and?" I asked as she seemed to haven't finished what she was saying.

"Uhm.. Sh-should I.. say yes?" She sounded nervous.

_'No Marceline!' _my brain told me. _'Tell her no because you love her!' _I wanted to agree, but I did promise Finn that I'd help him too. Since I was in a load of shit, I just played safe.

"Well.. What do you feel? Listen to your heart Bonni.. If you don't, you might regret not doing so." I told her.

"Hm.. Okay, thanks for the advice Marceline! Good night!" she sounded pretty happy at what I said.

"Okay, good night too.." When she hung up, I whispered, "I love you Bonni.." It was too late; too late to tell her the that, because Finn had already asked her out. I kept crying that night, until I finally fell asleep. When I woke up, I felt so exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. When I looked at the time, I was already late for my first class. I didn't really care since I wasn't in the mood to go to school anyway. I looked at my phone, I saw one message.

_'Marceline, I have something important to tell you.. Meet me at our spot, okay? I'll be waiting for you there..'_

_ 'Something to tell me?' _I wondered. I decided to go to school. I tried to eat something first so I wouldn't pass out. Then I took a quick shower and got ready to go. I forgot I left my bike at school (again) since we walked home, so I took the bus. It took a bit long since there was some traffic, but after a while I got to school.

_'She said to meet her at our secret spot..' _That meant the place where she hid when I was being hunted down by that crazy, perverted professor. As I went to the there, I saw Bubblegum from a bit far away. As I got nearer, I saw that someone was with her. I sneaked in and peeked at them, there I saw Finn, tightly hugging Bubblegum. I was so shocked that I froze on where I stood. Not long, Bubblegum noticed me and was surprised to see me staring at them.

"Oh, there you are Marce-" I didn't get to hear the rest of what she said. I turned around and ran, as fast and far away as my legs could carry me. Tears were running down my face as I made my way out of the school.

**There we go! On to the next one?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if I had to separate this as a single chapter! Anyway, enter Chapter 7!**

**Bubblegum's POV:**

"I-I.." Marceline seemed to hesitate to speak. I stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"You.. what?" I asked. I was determined to get it out from her.

"I.. don't know how to say it.." She kept trying to avoid talking about it, but I won't let it happen. I took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Let it out Marceline.."

She breathed in deep and finally answered. "I'm.. falling for.. someone.."

"Really?" I was surprised to hear something like that from her, since she didn't seem the type of person to discuss such matters. "Who is it?"

"I can't tell you yet."

"Oh, no fair!" I forced the name out of her, but all I got was her tongue sticking out at me. I finally grew tired of asking her. "Fine.. It's okay if you don't want to say it but.." I held her hand tighter. "Remember, I'm your friend, and I'm here to listen alright?" I tried not to sound too disappointed, so I smiled at her and looked down at the people again. I was somewhat feeling jealous. Something weird happened when she saved me from Mr. Petrikov, something within me changed..

It was like I was falling for her.. I was confused. _'Maybe I'm just feeling really grateful, that she saved me..' _But when she held my hand, it felt different..

"So.. what about you?" she asked me, breaking my chain of thoughts.

"Huh? What about me?" I was puzzled at her question.

"What about you, do you.. have your eye on someone?"

My face went red as she said those words. I wanted to tell her the truth, but part of me refused to, as I feared she might not feel the same way. I kept silent, hiding my lips on the bear.

"Well?" She asked me again. I decided to confess, but when I look into her eyes, my courage to say fades away. All I could do was sigh. Her face seemed worried so I thought up of something to say.

"I.. don't know if that person likes me.. or sees me just as a friend.."

"I guess we both have the same problem, huh?" She tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work.

"You could say that.. but.."

"But what?"

_'Should I.. tell her now?' _I thought. _'What if she was weirded out by it? She might never talk to me again.. Oh Glob..' _I felt a heavy feeling on my chest as I imagined what would happen if I told her I liked her.

"It's.. complicated.." My voice was shaking when I spoke. I didn't know it'd be this hard to hide my feelings for her. It was really frustrating, since here she is beside me, with all the time in the world, but I don't have the guts to do it. Marceline moved closer to me, I rested my head on her shoulder. I loved it when we were this close to each other, I felt comfortably warm and safe. I wish time would stand still even just for a while, I wanted to enjoy this moment..

"There you guys are!" Finn approached us, gasping for air. "I've been looking all over the arcade for you guys!"

Marceline wasn't talking, she looked a bit occupied. "Sorry, I just needed to get away from the loud noise." Finn didn't say anything else, then Marceline spoke.

"We should head home.." It was getting a bit late so I agreed. Finn said yes as well, so we walked home. I felt Marceline was keeping some distance between us while we were on the way. _'Did she know that I like her? Did she get a hunch?' _ I wanted to let her hold my hand again, but Finn was between us. As we walked on, Finn whispered something to Marceline. She looked at him, then at me. She whispered something back, then Finn hugs her. '_I didn't see that coming.'_

"Hey you two, you guys didn't tell me you're dating?" I teased them. They both blushed wildly, especially Finn who started to panic.

"W-what? N-no! We're not.." I laughed at his nervousness.

"Oh, I'm just kidding you guys!" As Finn tried to clarify things out, Marceline just kept quiet. _'Was it something I said?' _ I was going to ask her, but then she bid goodbye to us.

"Okay you guys, take care." I smiled at her, she just turned around and walked away. I wanted to call her, but Finn talked to me.

"Shall we go now, Bubblegum?" I looked back at Marceline, who was now a bit far from us. I sighed and agreed with Finn, we went on our way.

"So, uhm.." Finn cleared his throat. "Bubblegum.. I was wondering.." I looked at him, his face was red, he was sweating and shaking. He looked like an agitated strawberry.

"What is it?"

"Well.. I don't know if Marceline told you about it.."

'_Marceline?' _I wondered. _'She's in on this with him? But she never told me anything..'_

"I know that we just met.. But I kinda.. been looking at you for a long time and.. I was wondering.. if.. you c-could.. b-b-be.." He kept stuttering at the enxt word, like his tongue wasn't cooperating with him. He then took a deep breath, kneeled down before me and took my hand.

"I love you Bubblegum! Will you be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't believe what he did. He looked so serious when he asked me. I admit I was flattered; no one else had ever done that to me. He acted so mature for his age and looks, unlike the other guys that asked me out, who turned out to be complete butts. I was still in shock I didn't notice he was waiting for an answer now.

"So.. Bubblegum.. Is it a yes or a no?" I looked at him; I could see how he really felt through his eyes. But my heart was already reserved for someone, there was already a name on it. It read: MARCELINE

"I.." I didn't want to break his young heart, but I also didn't feel like saying yes. "..will think about it.." He got up and smiled at me.

"Okay m'lady! Take your time. By the way, here's my number, in case you've decided for an answer." He escorted me to the gate, where I left him as I head for the door. When I was on the doorstep, I waved goodbye at him. When I went inside, I went straight to my room and called Marceline.

"Hey, what's up.." her gloomy voice answered. I pretended not to notice her sad tone.

"I, uhm.. I was wondering.. Can I ask you for some advice?"

"Sure, what's the problem?" I heard her sniffling. _'Had she been crying?' _I just ignored it again, though it made me worry.

"Well.. Earlier, when Finn escorted me home, he asked me if he could be my boyfriend.."

"..and?"

"Uhm.. Sh-should I.. say yes?" I was nervous. If she said yes, then that means she's fine with me and Finn getting together, which meant she likes '_someone else..'_

"Well.. What do you feel? Listen to your heart Bonni.. If you don't, you might regret not doing so."

'_Listen to my heart..?' _ I closed my eyes. My heart said _'Marceline..'_

"Hm.. Okay, thanks for the advice Marceline! Good night!"

"Okay, good night too.." I hung up and thought about it.

"It's settled then! I'll decline Finn's offer and confess to Marceline.. I don't care if she doesn't love me back.. At least I listened to my heart, and I told her the truth." I went to sleep early since I was excited to finally open up to her. I tossed and turned for a while, then I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was feeling so nervous. _'Today, she will know the truth.. And no matter what happens, I have no regrets!'_ I prepared myself and went to school. I thought of how to do it, where should we talk about it?

'_Of course! Our secret spot!'_

I texted Marceline to meet me at our spot. I went there and waited for a bit. I checked my phone, no calls or messages from her.

'_What if she doesn't want to see me?' _I dismissed the idea, since I see no reason for her to feel that way. I waited for a bit longer, still no sign of her. I grew tired of waiting, so I texted Finn to meet me here, and after a few minutes, he showed up.

"Uhm.. I'm here.." he anxiously sat down in front of me.

"Finn.. About last night, I've made my decision.." my words made him more nervous.

"And your answer is.." he gulped as he waited.

" It's a no.. I'm sorry.." When he heard my answer, he sighed. He looked like his whole life went down the drain. "I hope we can still be friends.." I cheered him up. He didn't say anything. He just nodded and smiled weakly at me. I could see he was holding his tears back.

"Can I.. hug you one last time.." He said.

"Okay, if it'll help you feel better." he slowly inched closer and hugged me tight. Then he burst into tears.

"I'm really sorry Finn.. I'm already waiting for someone.. I hope you understand.." Then I suddenly felt like someone was watching us. I looked up and saw Marceline staring at us, her mouth open in astonishment.

"Oh, there you are Marce-w-wait!" I didn't get to finish what I said, she quickly ran off. Finn looked at me and motioned me to follow her.

"Go after her.." he said and smiled at me.

I smiled back at him, rose to my feet and quickly followed Marceline.

**Well, hope you liked it, though it's just the same chapter with a few changes with the POV and all.. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, I updated, Chapter 8 is here! This was supposed to be the final chapter, but after reading the reviews it didn't feel right to end it now.. So here it is! Pretty long chapter too.. :]**

I decided to head home, but I had to go back and my bike first. I hid behind one of the nearby posts and waited for Bonni to come out. When I saw her pass the gate, I sneaked back in and hopped on my ride. I speeded out of the campus, passing by her along the way.

"Marceline! Wait!" She called out to me, but I just went on, not looking back. I made it to my house, I threw my stuff aside and lied face-down on the sofa crying.

"Damn it Marceline! Your such a wuss, look what happened.." After some wall-punching and a bit of swearing, I realized it was all hopeless. No matter how mad I get, things will just stay the same.

"Well.. At least she's happy.." I said to cheer myself up. I went to the kitchen and opened up one of the cupboards, pulling out what seems t be a dusty wine bottle. I pulled off the cork and took a swig. The wine trailed down my throat, leaving a warm sensation on its path.

"Ugh.." I gagged a little. It's been a long time since I drank some wine or beer. It tasted quite disgusting, but I wanted to get drunk so badly. Halfway in emptying the bottle, I was starting to feel wasted.

"Daaamn.. I'm so dizzy.." I was sitting on the kitchen floor with the bottle in my hand when a knock came to my door.

"Marceline?" said the familiar voice. "It's me Bonni, I need to talk to you.." She kept on knocking. I pretended to be away but that didn't fool her.

"Marceline, I know you're home, your bike is parked outside.. Please let me in.."

"Coooooming.." I stood up and hardly walked straight, somehow I got to the door. When I opened the door, the strong smell of the wine greeted her.

"What the.. Have you been drinking?" she said, covering her nose.

"Maybe, just a little.. Or is that a rhetorical question?"

She went in and dragged me to sit down beside her on the sofa. She looked nervous, or maybe it was just me. She was saying something, but I was too drunk to keep track on what it was.

"Marceline are you listening?" She said, waving her hand in front of my face. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black. When I woke up, my head hurt like hell. I was lying on my bed and my clothes were changed. I was wearing a red tank top and shorts. I tried to recall what happened earlier, still feeling dizzy from the wine. I looked around and saw Bonni's bag on the nearby chair. Everything came back to me: the wine, the crying, the wall-punching and swearing, the pain.

"Oh, you're already awake." Bonni said as she entered the room and sat beside me. She put one hand on my face but I backed away.

"Whatever.." I looked away, she sighed.

"Marceline, when we were at school.. Why did you run away?" The image of her and Finn hugging flashed again in her memory. It made me angry.

"What's it to you.." The look in her eyes told me I hurt her with what I said, but I was too mad to even care what she felt.

"Uhm, I wanted to tell you something important.."

"Look, I already know all about it, you and Finn got together, I get it now.. No sense rubbing it in my face!"

"W-what? Who told you that? N-no.." Tears began to fall down her face.

"I saw it myself!" I shouted interrupting her. "I'm really happy for the two of you!"

"N-no.. You got it all wrong!" She reached for my hand but I quickly swat her hand away.

"Shut up! I never, ever want to see you again, so could you please leave me alone and just get the hell out of my life!" With that she burst into tears. She grabbed her bag and ran, slamming the door on her way out. I started screaming and throwing my things around, thrashing my room. When I grew exhausted, I curled up into a corner and cried. I have never felt so devastated in my entire life. Part of me regretted shouting at Bonni, but I guess it's all for the better. I had to move on, and it'll be hard if we still hang around together.

The next day, I didn't go to school. I stayed at home, watching television, drinking some beer and crying my eyes out. Getting drunk numbed the pain a little. Finn and Jake tried calling me, probably worried and wondered what happened to me. I didn't answer any of their calls because I don't want to talk about it. Besides, I was too wasted to even make sense. After a week of absence, grew bored at home and I decided to go back to school.

'_Maybe I moved on? I'm not gonna let some girl ruin my life..'_

I took my bike and drove off to school. My class was apparently Chemistry, one of my least favorite subjects. And to make matters worse, Bonni was my classmate. She sat at the front row. When I entered the room, she looked towards the door, but quickly turned away when she saw it was me. I just ignored her and sat by the window side of the final row for some daily dose of daydreaming. I stared out the window for a while, trying to get my mind off her, when someone sits beside me. It was Finn, and Jake was sitting to his right.

"Yo Marcy, where have you been?!" Finn leaned towards me. I didn't feel like talking but he kept on bugging me. Jake just listened to us.

"I just needed some time alone.."

"Well, at least tell us about it, we were worried sick you know! Especially Bubblegum.." My ears twitched at the last word.

"Will you please never mention that name again.." Finn and Jake were shocked.

"What? You mean Bubblegum? Why, what happened?" Jake butted in, looking for some gossip.

"Yeah, the two of you are the best of friends, remember that time you, me and Bubblegum were at the mall, you and her were-"

"SHUT UP!" I hammered my fist down on my chair. Everyone turned to look at me, except for Bubblegum who exited the room. Finn moved back to his seat and sat quietly.

"I'm sorry, I have a lot of things going on.. But one thing is for sure, I never want to be involved with her in any way again." Finn nodded, looking rather disappointed. A few minutes later, the teacher, Mr. Smith, arrived and checked the attendance. I was the first to be called.

"Ah, Ms. Abadeer, you've returned."

"Yes sir, just got a bit sick.." I lied.

"I see, do you have an excuse letter then?" I shook my head; he went on with the attendance.

"Bubblegum?" He waited for a reply but none came. "Ms. Bubblegum?" He repeated the name out loud, annoying me a little.

"She just went out sir, but she's already here." Jake answered back. After the roll call, he went on to the lecture. It was pretty much how I pictured it, boring.

"All right class, go over to your groups and prepare for a little seatwork." I moved my chair closer to Finn, so did Jake.

"We're.. group mates, right?" I asked.

"Yup. You, me, Jake and.." Finn paused.

"And who?" He looked confused on what to say, I had a hunch on who it was. Then, Bonni enters the room and seems to apologize to the teacher for coming in late. To my surprise, she goes over to us, pulls a chair and sits right in front of me.

"Her.." Finn pointed at Bonni. I saw her eyes were a little red, when she saw me looking at her we both turned away.

'_Had she been.. crying?' _I shook my head_. 'Wait, why do I even care..'_

Each group was given a questionnaire. I took one look and couldn't make heads or tails out of it.

"Let me try.."Bubblegum spoke. I handed her the paper, she began to write some equations down on her notebook. When she was done, she handed the paper to Jake.

"Here, just write the boxed answers on the blanks.." As Jake wrote them down, she stole a glance at me and frowned. She was making me feel really uneasy. Finn felt the tension between us and patted Bubblegum on the back. She looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Done!" Bubblegum took the paper first and double-checked it, then she gave it to Finn to submit it to the teacher.

"Ah Finn, your group is finished? Excellent work! Now while we wait for the others, could you please tell Ms. Abadeer to prepare in explaining how to get these answers?"

'_What?!'_ I overheard the teacher and sank down on my seat. _'I don't know what this stuff means.. I'm dead.' _When Finn returned, he was scratching his head.

"Hey Marceline, guess you probably heard Mr. Smith, right?"

"Yeah, well.. Shit happens. So, can you help me out on this.."

"Uhh.." Finn shrugged. "I'm just about as clueless as you are.." I turned to Jake, he just smiled at me, enough to tell me he didn't know it too.

"Oh man, I'm screwed.." I laid my head down with a light thud.

"What about Bubblegum?" Finn suggested, clearly up to something.

"Yeah, why didn't you ask her? I mean, she did solve for the answers, right?" Jake agreed.

I had no choice. I lowered my pride and turned to face Bubblegum. She was looking at me, waiting for me to ask her.

"Uhm.. C-could you.."

"Yes." She answered before I could even finish asking. Finn stood up and exchanged seats with her so she was sitting beside me. I thought being this close to her was irritating, but I actually missed her. She took her notebook and began explaining how she got her answer. Step by step, the meaningless scribbled letters and numbers soon made sense.

"So, if you count the number of Sodium atoms in the equation, both sides have four atoms each. They're balanced."

"Oh.. That makes sense.. I don't know why, but it's heck a lot easier when you're explaining it." She blushed as she looked at me, I couldn't help but stare back into her eyes. They were a little swollen and red, but they were still beautiful.

"Marceline?" She called out, snapping me back to myself.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry.." Tears then formed in her eyes. She held them back but some of it made their way down her cheek. I couldn't stand seeing her sad anymore, after our fight I had missed her so much. I kept fooling myself that I have moved on, but deep down I really longed for her and only loved her even more.

"Ms. Abadeer, are you ready?" Mr. Smith called me. Bubblegum smiled at me for the first time in a while.

"Good luck.. I believe in you.."

Finn and Jake gave me thumbs up as I went in front of the class. I was nervous at first, but I found that diverting my sight to Bonni made me feel confident and explain the answer clearly.

"And, if we look at the equation again, we can see that the number of atoms for each element is equal on both sides. Therefore, we have properly balanced the equation." After my discussion, the whole class applauded, including the teacher. I never felt so proud of myself, and it was all thanks to Bonni.

"Well said Ms. Abadeer, you may now take your seat." I went back, Finn and Jake fist bumped with me.

"Dude you nailed it!" Finn remarked, sounding a lot happier than I was.

"Thanks hehe.."

"You did great Marceline.. I'm so proud of you.." Bubblegum smiled at me. Hearing her words lifted the pain and anger from my heart. I was somehow happy again that we were talking instead of ignoring each other. I had mentioned that she was ruining my life, but maybe it's because she was my life, and losing her meant ruining it. There were still things that needed to be said and done. First on that list was to apologize to her.

"And it was all thanks to you.." I grinned back at her, making her giggle. She seemed to be feeling better too. I didn't want to spoil the moment by opening up that bad incident we had so I decided to deal with it later.

'_I'll just talk to her after class then..'_ I told myself. When the bell rang, I was the first to go out, they were behind me.

"Hey Bonni, I was wondering.." I turned around and saw the unexpected, Finn and Bonni were holding hands. I just told myself they were only being _'too friendly' _to each other. But when she leaned down as Finn kissed her goodbye on the cheek, I knew what was really going on, my worst-case scenario.

"Wondering what?" She looked at me. I was still shocked, my mouth opened wide.

"Uhm.. I was wondering if I could speak to you.. Just the two of us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I'm pretty busy, how about later after lunch?"

"Okay, let's meet at our spot.."

"Sure." She smiled and left. Jake stared at me as I watch her walk away. I clenched my fists at the sight of her leaving. I wanted to give chase and pull her somewhere far away with me, but it might only make matters worse.

"Didn't see that coming, did'ya?" Jake said as he elbowed me on the side.

**Aw.. Poor Marceline .. :'( Anyway, review again please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Having some trouble updating, probably because the chapters of this story are all something I just think up of whenever I get some time alone.. Apparently, I _do _have a lot of time alone.. Well, I'll update as soon as I can, Somehow I felt my motivation was.. gone?**

"Wha-What the.. Why?" In my disbelief, I staggered for words. I couldn't believe what I just saw, I pinched my arm to see all this is just a dream, it hurt. It's all real.

"Things between them pretty much went uphill when you were gone." Jake said as we walked down the hallway.

"Fill me up on the details then."

"Okay, where should we start?"

"Last Monday, when I was absent for the first time."

"Hm.. Let's see, Monday.." He rubbed his jowls as he recalled the events. "It all started when we saw Bubblegum that day, she looked all messed up."

"Messed up?" I interrupted. "What do you mean?"

"Well, her eyes were red and swollen, like she'd been grieving for days. She acted strange, didn't even talked to us. She always kept herself away from us. Finn was really worried so he went to comfort her."

"And then?"

"Finn became her shoulder to cry on. After that, she seemed to feel a bit better because she managed to smile. But of course, Finn wasn't contented with that, he wanted her to be happy like she used to be."

"Did Finn say anything why she'd been crying?"

"Nope, he only told me he saw you running away with Bubblegum following you. That was the last time they saw you before she had that deep depressed state. What did happen between you two?"

"Uhh.." Snap, Jake's a real gossip guy. I better not slip. "It's.. personal.."

"Oh c'mon! Spill it Marceline!" He kept bugging me but I urged to go on.

"Fine.. So, Finn tried cheering Bubblegum up again. Since Tuesday, he would spend his allowance to buy her a bouquet of roses every day. He'd hand it to her whenever she'd come to class. His efforts were starting to pay off, and last Friday Finn and I serenaded her in front of the whole class. He asked her for another chance, and she said yes. That pretty much sums it up."

"Wow.. Finn really did all those things for her.." I thought Finn was too shy to even make a move on her alone, but I was wrong. He really outdid himself this time. I gotta admit, I was impressed with him. "Anything else happened while I was gone?"

"There's also our schedule, there had been some readjustments. Since you weren't here, the three of us decided to match yours. So now, the four of us are all classmates on all our subjects!"

"Really? Well, that's good news.." At least something turned out great. We went to our room, the teacher wasn't there yet. We sat at the back, I was beside the window while Jake was to my right. Soon, Bonni and Finn came in and sat on the two chairs right of Jake. They were talking and having fun, I couldn't help but feel jealous. I just sighed and laid my head on my desk so I wouldn't have to see them. I just can't stand seeing them like that, I felt cheated somehow.

"Yo Marce, y'alright?" Jake tapped me on my shoulder, I remained still.

"Yeah, I guess.."

"So.." he whispered. "You're really jealous huh?"

"What!?" I looked at him as my face went red. He tried not to laugh to loud.

"I knew it!" he said, pointing at my face that was as red as a tomato. "I knew I smelled something funny when I first met you.. You like Bubblegum don't you?"

Glob dammit the jig was up, he could see it written in my face.

"Yeah, I do like her. Sing it to the world, why don't ya.." I thought for sure he was going to, but he shook his head.

"Nah Marceline, that one's between us. Respect man." he fist bumped with me. It was a shocker, but I was relieved.

"Thanks.."

When the teacher came, class quickly began. I slept through the subject and woke up only when the bell rang. We went to the next room, I took my seat at my favorite spot in the room again. Jake sat beside me again, but when Finn and Bonni was getting closer to us, he winked at me. He then transferred two seats away, leaving two vacant chairs between us. Finn sat next to him, and Bonni sat next to me.

"Hello.." she greeted.

"Hi.."

I didn't feel like talking to her now. I wanted to patch things up with just the two of us, but it had to wait until later. When class started, it was good ol' Literature. I couldn't sleep to pass the time because I already did on the previous class and Bonni was sitting beside me. Sometimes, I would catch her staring at me. When I turn to her and our eyes would meet, she'd look away. But then she'll do it all over again, like she was watching me. This went on until the bell rang.

"Finally.. I thought I was going to be bored to death.." I stood up and stretched my arms in the air.

"C'mon guys, let's all go eat! I'm starving!" Finn took Bonni's hand and pulled her with him. I just watched them go while Jake noticed me watching the couple.

"Ehem.." He cleared his throat to get my attention. When I looked at him, he had a smug smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Jealous?"

"Shut up." I punch him in the arm.

We sat down on the table, Finn and Jake were on one side while Bonni and I were on the other. The two boys swapped sandwiches, while Bonni had some cupcakes. I took out a pack of bright red strawberries, which caught Bonni's eye while I munched on one.

"Uhm.. Want some?" she looked shy so I offered her some, she exchanged a few for one of her cupcakes.

"Thanks.." She delightfully ate away. Seeing her enjoy my food somehow made me feel happy inside. After a while, I was the first to finish eating.

"Well, catch you guys later, I just gotta go _somewhere_." I stood up and, before leaving, took a glance at Bonni. She seems to remember our little talk. I went on to the school garden and headed for our spot. The sky was cloudy and the cool wind blew. It was all so relaxing that I didn't notice Bonni was already walking towards me.

"Sorry I took so long.." She sat down on the grass in front of me. "What was it that you want to talk about?" I cleared my throat and looked into her eyes.

"Bonni, I'm so sorry.."

"Sorry? For what?" she sounded like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"About last week.. When you went to my house.."

"Oh.." she suddenly frowned, clearly not liking where this was going. "It's okay, just forget about it.."

"I can't just forget about it like that! I feel so horrible for yelling at you and making you leave like that.. I had no right to do that to you, I'm so sor-"

"Enough!" her voice cracked. "You've hurt me enough.. I don't want to relive that moment again, please no more.."

I sighed, I watched her stare at the grass. I could tell that the incident was playing all over in her head again.

"Bonni, will you ever forgive me?" When I said that, she almost cried. It was like she had been waiting for me to ask her that.

"Of course I forgive you Marceline.. I could never stay mad at you.. Apology accepted." I hugged her tightly. It was a relief that she had forgiven me. It felt like a small step forward, but there was still a huge roadblock ahead.

"So.. you said yes to Finn.."

"Yes, last Friday.." she blushed, making me feel jealous.

"Why didn't you just say yes before, when he asked you for the first time?"

"Because back then, I was waiting for someone. That person was very special to me, but things didn't turn out good.."

"Well, after what Finn did for you, I'm not surprised that you're together. I'm really happy for you guys.."

No I wasn't. I was crazy jealous for Glob's sake! But I can't let her know that..

"Thanks.." She said, sounding rather disappointed. She looked into my eyes, it was like she was meaning to tell me something, but there was something else that hindered her.

_ 'Should I tell her now how I feel?'_ I wanted to, but I hesitated. _'Maybe I shouldn't.. Now isn't a good time..'_

"So, is there anything else you want to say?" It was like she could read my mind. I didn't know what to say.

"I missed you Bonni.." I said, my voice a bit shaking.

"I missed you too Marceline.. I missed you so much.." She moved to sit beside me and rested her head on my shoulder. It's been long since we were this close to each other.

"When you weren't here, school was so dull.. What happened to you that time?"

"Uhm.. I felt really lazy then, all I did was stay at home and get wasted on beer and stuff.."

"Why?"

"To run away from my problems. But I realized no matter how far away I ran from them, I always end up back where I started. I decided what I was doing was hopeless, so I faced them. That's why I came back here, to apologize to you.." Bonni grew quiet for a while.

"Don't you ever drink again." she said sternly, threatening even. "If I ever catch you drinking or drunken, I swear I'll get really mad at you.. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes.." her seriousness made me feel nervous. She sat up and pointed her pinky at me.

"Promise me."

I took my pinky and linked it to hers.

"I promise.." I smiled at her, she does too. "C'mon, let's go.." I stood up and reached a hand for her. As I pulled her up, I wanted to keep on holding to her hand, but I knew I shouldn't anymore. When I let go, part of me cried. We went to our next room, where Finn and Jake had been waiting for us. After seeing Bonni, Finn quickly ran up to her and greeted her with a hug like they had been apart for years. I just sat down, trying not to be affected by them. Jake looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Still jealous?" he sneered, I punched him again.

_'Jealous? Me?' _I thought, _'Hell yeah I'm jealous..'_

Finn was my friend, and I did promise to help him. But I love Bonni, and I didn't know we'd end up liking the same girl. If I only anticipated this, I wouldn't have agreed in supporting him.

'_Lose a friend, or lose the love of your life.. Your choice..'_

My mind was in conflict with my heart. I was confused I didn't know what to do. I could wait for them to break up eventually, but there was no assurance in that. I could sabotage them, but getting caught might destroy my friendship with Finn, or worse, my chances with Bonni. Both options were too risky, but I had to decide.

'_I got it.' _An idea popped into my head. I took out a coin in my pocket. _'I'll settle this, coin toss style. Heads, Finn wins and I leave them alone, but if Tails.. Well, all I can say is that I'm sorry..'_

I tossed the coin, closing my eyes as it flipped in the air.

**Heads or tails? Still deciding, what about you guys? Could you tell me when you review this? Or maybe I should toss a coin on this too..  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! Thanks to a certain "Guest" for the suggestion! :] Thought I'd update before school totally starts killing me off again! Why? Duh, I LOVE my readers, since I am one as well and I know what it feels to wait for a long time.. Enjoy!**

I caught the coin before it even landed on the desk. I held it in my hand, but quickly put it back in my pocket. At first it seemed pointless to not look at it but I realized that even if don't look at the result, I had already made my decision. I was hoping for one side to appear as the coin was flipping in the air.

"Tails." I told myself. Screw Fate, I make my own. Soon the teacher came in, which was a surprise because I didn't expect it to be him.

"Hey guys! Did ya miss me? Hehe.." Simon entered the room with a stupid smile on his face.

"What? This douchebag is our teacher for this class?" I said, which Jake overheard.

"Yeah, but who knows, maybe he won't remember since you were gone for a week?"

"What? Abadeer!?" he suddeny roared, I raised my right hand.

"Present."

"Y-you!" He looked steamed as he glared at me. Everyone turns to me with a knowing look, I guess the news had spread all over school. "Try messing with me and I'll make sure you spend the rest of your miserable life rotting in detention!" I laid back on my seat, not really giving much of a shit on what he said. He went on with the attendance and then started blabbing on about the lesson. When the bell rang, he shot one last look at me before leaving.

"Whoa man, Simon's really pissed at you."

"Ignore the freak. He won't be bothering us much, the principal has his eyes on him. c'mon guys.." Finn and Jake stood up, Bonni still sat, staring at her desk. "Hey.." I tapped her shoulder. "You okay?" She looked up to me with worry worry, or fear, in her eyes. I guess there was still some trauma left.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you. I won't let that geezer get near you alright?" I smile at her to make her feel secure.

"Okay, thanks." She cheered up a bit. We went on with the rest of the day, I spent mine daydreaming or sleeping on the classes, though Bonni kept waking me up from time to time.

"Alright class, don't forget to do your homework! I'll check on that tomorrow." said the teacher as she dismissed us.

"Darn it.." I sighed. "I didn't catch a week's worth of lessons and now I got homework."

"You'd never really learn anything if you keep sleeping in class." Bonni scolded while the two laughed at me. "Here.." she handed me a pink spring notebook.

"Huh? What's this?"

"It's my notes for this subject, read it and answer the assignment."

"Oh.." I put it in my bag. "Thanks.."

"You're welcome. Now, shall we go home then?"

"Sure.." I bid goodbye to the three as I went to ride my bike home. When I reached the house, I lied on the sofa for a while. As i thought of Bubblegum, I remember something.

"Tails." I said. "Just how will I get you back Bonni?"

I turned on the TV but I didn't watch what was on, it was just my white noise machine. I took a can of cherry soda and took small swigs as I pondered more. Some time later, my phone got a message.

"Hi Marceline, I just got home. You better be reading my notes right now!"

"Crap!" I nearly blow the soda in my mouth all over the carpet. I took my bag and pulled out Bonni's notebook. I sat down to read it and as I opened the pages, the smell of her perfume filled the room. It was intoxicating, and made me feel like she was sitting beside me. I went to read the latest notes she wrote.

"Polynomials.. Hm, let's see.." My eyes read the lines but I wasn't getting anything done. The numbers were so confusing, with so many x's and y's in them. Glob dammit.

"Argh, this is useless!" I was about to give up when I managed to turn the page a little and see something written on the back. "Huh?"

_'Marceline, read this in case you're having a hard time understanding the lesson. Don't give up, I believe in you..'_

"B-Bonni.." I held a hand on my mouth in shock as I read what was written. She had already anticipated this happening? I browsed the explanation she made and, sure enough I understood. I took out my homework and started to answer the questions. When I was done, I gave Bonni a call.

"Hello? Marceline?" she answered.

"Hey! I've finished my assignment! And I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for your notes! So, thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome.." she replied, I imagined her smiling at my achievement. There was a long pause, I only called to thank her and tell her I was done. She was also quiet, probably speechless at the current situation. With that said I really had nothing else to say. Or do I..

"Hey Bonni.. I.." I stopped myself.

_'Say "I LOVE YOU" Glob dammit Marceline.' _commanded my brain.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I l-l.. I'll see you tomorrow.."

"I guess so. Good night.." she replied shortly before dropping the call. I sighed as I lied down on the sofa again. I grabbed her notebook and looked at her notes some more. She had already written a lot, and what was really surprising was that from the first up to the latest lesson she had her own explanation made and addressed to me.

"Wow.. We had a fight, and you took the trouble of making all these for me.." Such effort she gave for me, nobody has ever done that. Not even in my old school, not even from my own dad. I felt so.. special..

After eating dinner, I sat down and watched some TV. Surfing through channels, I stopped on some love story movie. There was this couple who broke up after the girl caught the boy cheating on her. That gives me an idea.

"What if Bonni caught Finn cheating on her? That'll put and end to them for sure." It was a good idea, but the problem was _IF _Finn was gonna cheat on her.

It was getting late, but I wasn't sleepy yet. I lied on my bed, thinking of who'll intervene on the two. Finn, Jake and Bonni, other than them I knew no one else in school.

"Maybe someone in class is good enough to get them apart? I should look for some tomorrow.." I went to sleep and woke up early the next day. After bathing and getting dressed, I hurried off to school. Upon reaching the room, there were already a few people, while none of the three was there.  
I put down my stuff on my favorite spot and looked around for my little "candidate." I went up to this chubby girl(?) with a star tattooed on her forehead.

"Uhm.. Hey." She turned to me then her eyes go wide all of a sudden.

"OH. MY. GLOB!" she slaps her cheeks and starts acting all starstruck.

"Hi, I'm Marce-"

"Marceline Abadeer!" She interrupted.

"Wait, you know me?"

"Of course, you're like the school's bad ass! Everybody knows how you beat the lumps out of ol' Simon! Your pretty popular around here, not to mention you're hanging around with the school's famous Princess Bubblegum!"

"Princess Bubblegum? Bad.. ass?" Those were the only words that retained in my head, she spoke too fast.

"Oh by the way, I'm LSP! Nice to me-" her phone rings, she quickly answers it. "Melissa! You'll never believe this, I'm actually talking to _THE _MARCELINE ABADEER!" She kept talking on her phone, completely ignoring the outside world. I went back to my seat.

"A gossip/chatterbox? Finn wouldn't want that.." First try was a bust so I looked for another.

"Hello." I approached a girl wearing some kind of cat hat. "Hi, I'm Marceline."

"Shoo! You bad person, Susan don't like baddies!" She stood up and moved to another seat. Crap. Still no progress. I sat down again and sank on my seat, feeling hopeless. "Someone here is good enough, I just know it. There has to be.."

As I cursed myself for failing twice, someone suddenly entered the room. She caught my attention, and one look at her got my hopes up again. "I knew it! Finally, someone good enough!" She sat down on one of the chairs in front, it was the golden opportunity waiting for me to grab it. I stood up, fixed myself and slowly made my way towards her.

**Just who is this "_she?" _Haha, I doubt it that someone doesn't know! And sorry for not updating my other story, I got the lumpin' writer's block! XD**** Review please!**  



	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for those who don't like long chapters, force of habit. Anyway, kudos to those who guessed right..**

She wore a red hoodie, white inner shirt, dark blue jeans and white converse. Her hair was red which looked like fire. She sat there all alone, so I moved in for the kill.

"Hey," I startled her as I sat down beside her. "My name's Marceline."

"I-I'm Flame Princess.." she shyly answered.

"Nice to meet you." I held out my hand, she shakes it. Her skin was warm to the touch.

"Same here.." she says with a smile. We talked for a while, getting to know each other. She was really friendly, she liked games and stuff. Plus she has looks, no reason for Finn to not like her. A little later, Bonni and the two boys came in.

"Excuse me for a while okay?" I went back to my seat where the three sat nearby.

"Hey Marceline! You're up early today? What's up with that?" Finn said while we fist bumped.

"Oh nothing, just woke up without snoozing the alarm.." I rustled through my stuff and pulled out a pink notebook. "By the way, thanks again Bonni."

"You're welcome Marceline." she smiled at me. I closed my bag and picked it up.

"Whoa dude, where are you going?" Jake asked just as I was about to leave.

"Oh, I'm gonna sit up front." I pointed to where FP sat.

"What? Why? You never sit in front?" Finn said. I didn't answer him, I just went on to sit beside FP. We spent the whole day together, I'd sit beside her on each class. At the cafeteria, I saw Finn try to come near me but as soon as FP approached me he'd turn around. I looked at them, they all had frowns on their faces, but Bonni seemed saddest of them.

_'She's sad, but why?'_ I thought. _'Is it because I shunned them? Is it because of FP? Is she jealous of the attention that I used to give her was now on someone else?'_ That gives me an idea. _'Maybe if I make her jealous enough, she'll be begging me to come back.. If that doesn't work out, I can always go with hooking Finn and FP together..'_

So I did, spending the past month with Flame Princess and completely avoiding the three. She grew fond of me, and I felt her trust on me building up. As I expected, Bonni was looking even more disappointed each passing day. As much as I hated to see her sad, I had to.

It was a Friday, I just got Flame Princess on a bus and was about to go home when Jake called me, followed by Finn and Bonni.

"Wait Marceline!" he ran up to me, panting as he reached me. "Dude.."

"Hey, 'sup."

"You wanna hang with us? We're having a sleepover at our place to study for that big test on Chemistry."

"Hm.. I don't know.." I looked at Jake, his eyes were pleading me to go. Bonni wasn't looking at me, still had a frown on.

"C'mon Marce, you've been leaving us ever since you hung out with that red-haired girl.." Finn said, trying to make me feel guilty.

"Alright you two, but I'll go home and get some things first okay?"

"Mathematical!" They cried in chorus as they high-fived. I looked at Bonni, she had her arms crossed as she stared somewhere else, somewhere away from me. I bid goodbye and went on home. I only packed some clothes and changed into new ones before meeting up with Jake at the intersection where we would part ways. He hopped on my bike and gave the directions to their place. After a few turns here and there, he tugged at my arm.

"All right, here we are." We pull over to a small up-and-down house. "C'mon in Marceline." Jake opened the door and ushered me to enter. Someone was tere when I came in.

"Hey Dad, this Marceline our friend." Jake introduced me, I bowed in respect (okay, minus the respect).

"Ah, yes. Make yourself at home then." he smiled at us and went to the living room.

"Finn and Bubblegum are in our room." Jake pointed to the stairs leading up. "Go on there, I'll follow while I get you something to eat."

I went up and knocked at the door that had their names scribbled on it.

_*knock knock knock*_

"Coming.." footsteps approached and opened the door. A beautiful girl with pink hair appeared.

"Hey Bonni.." I greeted. She didn't say anything, she just rolled her eyes and left the door ajar for me as she went back to Finn who was studying.

_'Damn, that stings..'_ I sat down by one corner of the room and watched them. Seeing them together like that, one would mistake them as siblings. When they started dating, Bonni didn't really act like her girlfriend. She was more of a caring sister figure. No kisses, barely even hugged too, just hand holding at most. I sat quietly, not even thinking of joining them study because Bonni might just ignore me and completely piss me off. Somebody knocked at the door, Bonni only had to give me one look to tell me I should answer it. It was Jake, holding a plate of spaghetti.

"Hey Marceline, here you go eat up!" he handed me the food and went to the two while I sat down back to my corner and ate. When I finished I stared at them, not uttering a word. Jake noticed me and kept motioning me to join them, but I declined. They studied for about two hours, and I was being bored to death for the duration. Finn then stood up and yawned while stretching his arms.

"Time for bed then." Bonni closed the book they were reading and put them in her bag. Finn picked up the papers and stuck them in his notebook. I studied the room and saw there were only two beds. Bonni sat down on one brushing her hair, while Finn and Jake were on the other. Motionless, I wondered where to sleep and began to think of an answer.

"Uhm, Bubblegum.. Is it alright if you share with Marceline tonight?" Finn spoke with nervousness. I wanted to say I'd rather sleep on the floor because I felt the tension between us could worsen any moment, but she beat me to it.

"Sure." she said without looking at us. Jake then approached me.

"Dude, fix things with her okay?" he whispered while he hoisted me up and took my bag. "She may look mad, but she just really misses you." he then placed it beside Bonni's bag.

I sat down beside her and looked at her face. Jake was right, she did seem angry but up this close I could tell she was really sad. After brushing her hair, she lied down on one side near the wall, facing away from me. I laid down beside her and pulled the blanket over us.

"Good night Bonni.."

"Night." she replied coldly. At least she did.

They turned off the lights and went to sleep. It didn't take long, the two began snoring. I, on the other hand, found it hard to sleep. I stared at the darkness, waiting for the drowsiness to kick in.

_'Dammit, I can't sleep!'_ I was about to get up when Bonni did. With the little light coming from the window, I could tell she looked at me to check if I was sleeping. I faked it, she stood up and quietly went out of the room.

_'Probably went to the bathroom.'_ I thought. Minutes passed. _'Maybe she's constipated, or has toilet shyness.'_ After waiting for nearly half an hour for her return, I grew impatient and sneaked outside. The light downstairs was still on, I spotted her sitting on the first few steps, face buried on her knees while she hugged her legs. I went towards her quietly and sat down beside her.

"Hey Bonni, you okay?" she doesn't answer back. I rub her back but she shrugs it off.

"Leave me alone." she said in a muffled voice.

"I can't.. I won't.. I don't want to.." I said, struggling for the right words. I put one arm around her shoulder, this time she goes with it. "What's the problem?"

"You are." she answers. The fuck, that hurt.

"Me? Wha- Why?"

She then looked up to me. She had been crying, evident from her swollen eyes. She was angry and sad at the same time, but what really stood out was that she was hurt.

"You.. I forgave you for what you did!" she said with some difficulty from the sobbing. "You yelled at me to leave you alone, I didn't even know why you were so mad at me back then.. Later you came back apologizing, saying it was your fault. I forgave you Marceline, despite how much it hurt, how angry I felt when you told me to go away, I still forgave you.. Because I couldn't stay mad at you, and I missed you so much then.. I was really happy to see you again after a week of absence, especially when you said sorry because I knew from there that I'm important to you.."

"Of course you are Bonni.." I wiped her tears. "If you only knew.."

"But that doesn't matter anymore.. You left us for someone else! After we fixed our fight, you quickly left us for her! You left me.." she began to cry again.

"You mean Flame Princess? She's just a friend Bonni, nothing more!"

"Still, you'd rather hang out with her.. you chose her over us.. Over _me!"_

"No way, I'd never pick her over you! Besides, _you_ were the first one to do it! You chose Finn over me, you think that didn't suck?" she looked surprised at what I said.

"What? Why would you be jealous of Finn?!"

"You tell me! Why would you be jealous of Flame Princess!?" I yelled a little loudly.

"Because I-!" she suddenly stopped. She closed her mouth and looked away.

"Because you what?! Say it!"

"I-I.." Bonni never looked so nervous before. Sweat formed on her forehead as she staggered for words. It was rare to see her speechless.

"What?! Spill it!" I shouted, not caring if I wake up the people. She looked into my eyes, somehow I knew what she wanted to say. But I wasn't contented with just an assumption, I had to hear it coming from her.

"C'mon Bonni, just say it Glob dammit!" I held her shoulders and looked straight into her face. She tried but couldn't handle the pressure anymore so she ran back to the room. I followed her inside, she was already hiding under the blanket when I got there. When I laid beside her, I heard her crying. Figured it was impossible to get anything in her current state so I decided to leave it for now. As I calmed her down, she wrapped her arms around me tight like she was about to fall off.

"Because I-I.. B-because I.." she still kept going.

"Sshh.. That's enough. Get some rest." I hushed her. Her grip on me loosened as she finally drifted asleep. She had so much sorrow written all over her face. It felt really bad to make her cry like that, who in the right mind would even make the one they love suffer like that? I kinda regret having to put her through all the pain, personally I knew how that felt and a month load of shit like that must've been hell.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you Bonni.." I cupped her sleeping face. Starting to feel the physical and emotional exhaustion, I too fell asleep.

The next day, we left first thing in the morning. Bonni and I hopped on the bike while the boys waved goodbye.

"Take care you two!" Finn fist bumped with me.

"Aren't you gonna give your girlfriend a goodbye hug?" I teased him. He looked down, seemed to be hurt. Jake avoided eye contact with me and whistled, while Bonni didn't say anything. I felt the awkwardness of the moment, like there was something they knew that I didn't.

"Just kidding, seriously you guys.. One month without me and you're not used to my jokes anymore.." I made the motor roar and drove off. I escorted Bonni to her house first, stopping by the gate.

"Thanks.." she said, taking off the helmet. She then put it on me. "Take care.."

"Why were you jealous Bonni?" I brought the question up again. She seemed as hesitant as before, not uttering a sound. "C'mon, just tell me why?"

Her eyes began to water again, she bit her lower lip as her grip on the sleeve of my jacket grew tighter. I let out a long sigh in an attempt to make her say it but she was determined not to. Peppermint Butler was now heading towards the gate to open it.

"Bye then." I said. She let go and went through the open gate. Peppermint escorted her towards the door and, before going in waved goodbye one last time. I waved back and went on home.

Reaching my house, I went to the kitchen and sat down on the table. Time passed by, I pondered on what happened last night.

"Because you what Bonni? What were you gonna say.." I went back to my hunch again. "Do you perhaps.. love me? Is that why you got jealous? Why you're so affected? Because you love me Bonni.." I delighted at the thought but then again if that were to be true, why would she go out with Finn in the first place? If she really loved me, she should've just said no to him. Deep in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that hours were spent thinking about her. I grabbed an apple and sat down on the couch to watch some TV, trying to get my mind off of it. Munching away, my phone suddenly rang, there was a message from Bonni.

"Hey Mar-mar, can we meet today?"

'Mar-mar'? Heh, it's been a while since she called me that. I decided to call her than reply with a message.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey it's me. Sure I'm free today, but why do you want to see me all of a sudden? Is there a problem?"

"Uhm, no.. I just.. Missed you, that's all.." her voice shook a bit.

_'She missed me?'_ A smile crept on my face followed by blushing.

"Okay, well.. Where do you wanna meet?"

"At the mall, by 2:00PM.. If it's okay with you.."

"Sure, no problem.." she dropped the call. I was to meet with her today. Why? She said she missed me. Not that I don't like that or I don't believe her, but somehow I had the feeling that there was more to it than that. The thought of it made me feel nervous and excited at the same time. Going into the bathroom while hanging my towel I looked at the mirror, stared at my reflection and told myself..

"Maybe she'll finally tell me why she's so jealous of Flame Princess.."

**Again sorry for long chapters, at least I updated didn't I? Hope you liked it, am going through a load of crap recently. :\ Please review, I love reading your comments. Don't worry, I take negative ones as constructive criticism. And if anyone knows, could someone tell me why some reviews don't appear when I check it? I looked at my email for this site and saw that there were some reviews that were listed there but not here.. Anyway, don't wanna ramble you to death, please don't forget to review or PM me. I'll update ASAP ayt?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, figured I'd update today, since I got the next chapter done already. My phone might be outdated but it gets the job done! I was writing this chapter while I wasn't listening at school.. By the way, thanks to everyone, for the reviews, PM's, even if you just read this stuff.. You all motivate me to write more! So please keep 'em coming!  
**

I stood in front of the mirror, checking myself out. I decided to go with a checkered polo shirt, faded jeans and converse. Contented with my outfit, I paced back and forth waiting for the right time to leave. Then my phone rang, I took it out and saw a message from Flame Princess.

"Hi Marceline, wanna watch a movie? My treat! ;)"

"Sorry, I got a date with destiny." Tired from all the walking around, I went to sit down on the couch. My hands trembled as I tapped one foot, anxiously watching the ticking hands of the clock. Finally, Bonni texted me.

"I'll be waiting by the mall entrance. See you there Mar-mar."

Mar-mar. Couldn't help but smile at the thought of her calling me that, it had been a long time. Well, that's my cue, I locked the door and drove off on my bike. Exactly 2:00PM I reached the mall, I parked the bike and headed for the entrance. She wasn't there yet so I began to read the ads posted outside when two hands suddenly covered my eyes.

"Peek-a-boo, guess who." said the voice that was impossible to unrecognize.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum." The hands pulled away as I turned around to face her. She was wearing a purple vest, a pink dress and boots (familiar?). But the best accessory she wore was the cute smile lining her face.

"Well, I didn't really expect you to get it wrong." she suddenly grabbed my hand. I was still in awe as she pulled me inside. As we entered, she marveled at the place again like she did before. We sat down on one of the nearby benches, still holding my hands.

"So.. What do you have in mind for today?"

"Well.. To be honest? I don't really know.." she blushed a little, probably embarrassed at being clueless.

"You call me to meet up with you and you don't have any plans?" I teased her. "Okay, let's just walk and find something nice to do." Strolling around, we passed by the arcade, where Bonni said she wanted to go inside. She walked up to the crane and peered at the stack of assorted toys.

"Get me that one Mar-mar!" she pointed at the white stuffed bear sitting on top of the pile of plush toys.

"Alright, I'll give it a go." I rolled my sleeves up, slid a coin and moved the claw over it. Pressing the button the claw descended, but it came back empty-handed.

"This game is rigged.." I said as a lame excuse, Bonni just giggled.

"Want me to give it a go?"

"Nope. Let me handle this." I took another try, this time the claw managed to grab hold of the toy but it fell before getting to the drop-off. After constant failed attempts and hitting and cursing the machine in my rage, I finally got the Glob-forsaken toy out.

"Here you go Bonni.." she excitedly reached in for it and hugged it tight.

"Thank you Mar-mar!" she cuddled it like a child. Seeing her act like this was really cute, usually she's all stuck-up and dead serious with school junk. "Let's go somewhere else then." the angels rejoiced as she held my hand again and pulled the me. We found ourselves walking in a department store, different clothes hung everywhere and it felt like a maze. Among the display, something caught her attention.

"Hey, isn't that the logo of the band the 'Candy Corpse Snake'?" she pointed at the black shirt on the far end. We approached it and to my surprise, she was right.

"Yeah, it is. Wow, how'd you know?"

"Well, I got bored listening to classical pieces at home, so I decided to listen on something else. Last time I went to your house, I saw the name on the stack of CDs you had. I gave it a try and apparently found it to my liking."

"Wow.." I stared at the shirt then an idea popped in my head. I took the shirt down and faced Bonni.

"Try it on, would ya?" I took her plush and handed her the shirt.

"What? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I helped her put the shirt on over her dress and vest, taking a moment to look at her.

"Well.. How is it?" she gave me a twirl to let me see her completely.

"Perfect, you look beautiful. Who would've thought that black suits you." she just blushed at my comment and smiled. I went to the cashier and purchased the shirt. "Here's a little something from me to you.."

"Thanks." she replied softly. There was a moment of silence, we stared into each others' eyes, until my stomach rumbled loudly.

"Time to get some food." I rubbed my tummy. We went to the food court where I ordered her favorite, spaghetti. Since I wasn't able to eat much at home, I gobbled at the food, quickly finishing it.

"So, wanna go see a movie or something?" I suggested as I played the bits of pasta left on my plate.

"Uhm.." she swallowed before answering, such manners. "I was thinking of just.. sitting down and talking with you.."

"Sit down and talk?" I raised an eyebrow. Yeah, that sounds good. "Okay, I think I know a good place."

When she was done, I brought her to a resting area, benches lined in front of a large window that had the nice view of the horizon. Too bad it was raining though, the drops hitting the glass obscured the view a bit. FP and I would hang out here sometimes, and she'd sigh as she watched the sunset.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"I.. don't know really.." Bonni looked down and sighed.

"Okay, I'll give us a head start then.." I took a few moments to think of something.

"Tell me, why the sudden trip here to the mall?"

"Uhm, like I already said, I.. missed you.." she said in a soft voice. The words tickled, making me shiver in delight.

"But, didn't we just spend a night together at Finn and Jake's house?"

"Why, don't you wanna see me today?" she answered back with another question, a wise move.

"Of course I do! I always want to see you everyday.." Man, that was cheesy.

"Then why did you avoided us back then?" She had a sad look as she lifted her face up to me.

"You mean about Flame Princess?" she nodded at me and sighed. "Why are you so jealous of her? She's just a friend." She bit her lip and slowly looked at me.

"Has anyone.. Told you yet..?" she spoke.

"Anyone? Told me what?" I grew nervous at what she was about to say.

"I see.. Well, Finn and I.." she breathed in deep before continuing. "Broke up.."

HOLY FUCK. I couldn't believe what I just heard. My jaw dropped down, but as I began to realize what she just said my open mouth slowly turned to a smile.

"Y-you broke up!?" I yelled a bit loudly. The joy I felt was too much to hold in. I wanted to jump around like an idiot but I tried not to insult or offend her. "W-why, what happened?"

"When you left us for her.."

"Don't you mean, 'I left you'?" I interrupted.

"Uhh, yes well.. When you left me for her.. It was the most painful thing ever, even more painful than that time we fought.. Finn caught me crying in the library once and asked what's wrong, but I didn't tell him anything because even I was confused why.. That's when he decided to break up with me.."

"Whoa, PAUSE right there." I butted in again. "You mean _he_ broke up with you?"

"Yes.. He said he had known for a long time that I wasn't really happy with him, and decided it was time to let me go.."

"Wow, really.." Damn, gotta hand it to the kid. That must've hurt big time. It takes a lot of guts to do that. "So, when did this happen?"

"About three days, since you started hanging around with her."

"Three days? You mean all this time you and Finn weren't together anymore? Even with the whole sleepover?" Bonni just nodded quietly. I could only smile at knowing that they were done. This was it! The moment I've been waiting for.. She was finally free! Glob, now is the perfect chance!

"Bonni." I took her hand and held it firmly. She turned to me with a surprised look. "I have something very important to tell you." She began to blush as I stared into her eyes.

"W-what is it.." her voice shook in anticipation.

I took a deep breath, this is it..

"Bonnibel Bubblegum, I lo-!" My words were cut off as someone tackled me from behind. I nearly fell down to the ground face first. Arms were around my waist, I turned to see who the culprit was, only to see red hair.

"Hey Marceline!" Flame Princess greeted me with her usual cheerfulness.

"F-flame Princess!? What are fu-!" she let go of me, only to wrap her arms around my neck while she faced Bonni.

"Hello, I'm Flame Princess, and I am Marceline's girlfriend!" The smile on Bonni's face suddenly disappears, followed by my angry-sounding 'WHAT?!'

"O-oh.. OH! I'm sorry, she never mentioned she had a _girlfriend_.." I felt the pain as she said the last word. "Anyway, I'm Bubblegum, and I.. I have to go.." she quickly let go off my hand and began to walk away.

"Wait! You got it all wrong!" I tried to stand up but Flame Princess kept me down.

"Damn it, lemme go! Bonni!" I screamed but she just kept walking away.

"Marceline, what's the matter?" Flame Princess began to tease me, only making me more irritated at her.

"Glob dammit will you let me go!" I took her hands and shoved them away. "And I am NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Finally free, I bolted towards her. Bonni had gotten a bit far so I called out to her.

"Bonni, wait!" She looked back to see me following her, but instead of stopping she only ran faster. "SHIT!"

She went out of the mall, where I nearly lost track of her. The darkness of the night combined with the rain made it hard to see, plus only then did I notice that I had been crying. It was a good thing her hair and clothes were bright pink. I spotted her take a turn, and when I got there she was about to cross the street.

"Bonni! Please listen to me! Wait, let me explain!" she looked back. Seeing me gaining on her, she ran across. "Wait! Don't!"

_BEEEEEEEP!_

A speeding car honked madly at the sight of her in the middle of the road.

_BEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP!_

"Bonni get out of the way!" I shouted but it was in vain. She was frozen in fear.

"GLOB DAMMIT BONNI RUN!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I closed my eyes, only one thing lingered in my mind as I sprinted towards her..

'It's too late..'

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

'It's too late to save he-"

_SCRREEEEEEEEECH!_

_WHAM! THUD!_

**Please review! I'll start writing the next one ASAP.. Hope you liked it.. Do not worry..**_  
_


	13. Final Chapter

**I guess you all know this is the last, with the title and all. Haven't slept since yesterday, just lied in bed typing this one on my phone.  
**

'It's too late to save her..' I thought as I ran for my life.

'It's too late to save her.. and myself..'

I rammed Bonni as hard as I could, making her move out of the way. However, the car was too near for me to avoid its path.

"Marceliiine!"

SCREEEEEEEEECH!

WHAM!

It hit me with such force that it sent me flying away. I fell on the pavement with a hard thud, rolling off some more and finally slowing down to a stop.

"Marceline! Oh my Glob, someone please help!" a voice shouted out. With one eye half open, I could barely see a crying face framed with long pink hair looking down on me then searching around for someone to help.

"B-Bonni.." I called out, the girl turned back to me.

"Don't speak! It's alright, I'm calling an ambulance right now, please save your strength.." she said with so much nervousness as she mashed the buttons on her mobile phone.

"Bonni, before I go.."

"What are you saying?! You're not going anywhere except for the Emergency Room!"

"I want to say.. goodbye.." I tried to move but my whole body was throbbing with intense pain.

"I said don't move! And no one's saying goodbyes either!"

"And I just.. wanna say.." I began to feel dizzy, my head felt like warm water had been poured over it. My vision was starting to become a blur.

"Please Marceline! Stop!" she threw her phone and began to cry.

"ever since.. I met you.. I've always.." breathing became more and more difficult on each passing second.

"Please Marceline.. Enough.. Please.." she pleaded, her tears fell on my face along with the rain.

"I've always.. l-lo-!" blood suddenly spurted out of my mouth, leaving what seemed to be the taste of rusting metal. She began to panic more as she held my face.

"M-Marceline! Don't close your eyes! Please I'm begging you! Don't leave me again! I'm so sooorrryy!" she seemed to be yelling, but her voice became muffled as the darkness crept in. My eyelids grew heavy to the point that I couldn't keep them open anymore. The sound of her calling my name echoed in my head as everything faded to black and I lost touch of reality.

When I regained consciousness, it was still dark. I stood up but couldn't see anything so I slowly crept around, holding my hands in front to feel for a wall or something.

"Hello?" I spoke, sending echoes around. It sounded like I was in cave. "Anyone?"

"Marceline.." a familiar voice called my name.

"B-bonni? Is that you?" I turned around but everything was just pitch-black. "Am I.. dead..?"

"No.. Wake up Marceline.. Open your eyes.."

"But I am awake! Aren't I..?" turning around some more I saw light. It seemed far away, but as I went towards it, it grew brighter like I was getting closer. Continuing to approach it, it became too bright for me and started to burn my eyes.

"Uhnn.." I groaned as I slowly opened one eye. The light was now bearable, but still too bright. I could see around me now, it looked like I was lying on a bed with my body and limbs wrapped in bandages. One of my arm had a needle in it, pumping some liquid into my bloodstream. I slowly realized where I was.

"I'm.. in a hospital.." then my whole body began to ache, causing me to flinch and groan.

"S-she's awake!" a yellow dog shouted by my bedside. I haven't noticed him before he yelled. He immediately went out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Then someone else was there, a girl with red hair. She pulled a chair and sat down near me.

"Are you.. okay?" she looked at me with sadness in her eyes, like they were trying to apologize. Before I could even answer, the door swung open. A man in white overalls came in, followed by the dog, a boy with a white bear hat and a girl with long, pink hair.

"Good Glob she's awake!" the boy looked at me with so much happiness. "Thank goodness Marceline! Don't scare us like that again!"

I stared at them with confusion before I slowly spoke. "Mar.. celine? Who's that?" Their only reaction to my question was shock and fear. They all stared at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"I was afraid this might happen." the guy in white spoke. "It seems that the severe trauma she received on her head had caused amnesia." he let out a sigh as he looked at me. "Don't worry, you can still help her remember everything. Just don't force her to avoid doing permanent damage. I'll leave you guys some time with her, just call if you need me." he exited the room, which was followed by silence.

"Uhm.. Marceline?" the boy spoke again.

"Is that my name?" I asked.

"Uhm, yeah.. I'm Finn.. Don't you remember me at all?"

I squinted my eyes a bit and replied. "Sorry.. I really don't.." he lets out a sigh as the dog and the red haired girl comforted him. At the corner of my bed I saw the pink haired girl standing, looking at me with more sorrow than the three had combined.

"You.. Aren't you.. Bonni?" everyone's attention turned to me and her.

"Y-you.. remember me?" tears formed in her eyes as she moved closer to me.

"Yeah.. You're the girl in my dreams.. Telling me to wake up.. And I had to come back because I.." I stopped, my eyes grew wide as the words entered my mind.

"Because.. Because I'm in love with you.." the three gasped at what I said, but seemed to have seen that coming.

"You.. love me Marceline..?" she went to sit on the bedside, tears were now running down her cheeks.

"Yes, I do. It sounds weird, doesn't it? But somehow it feels right.. Like it was meant to be that way.."

Bonni sobbed more as she gently held my right hand. Finn then walked towards me.

"We'll leave you guys alone for a while okay?" he smiled at me before taking the red haired girl's hand and going out, the dog following behind them.

"Marceline.. I'm s-so sorry.. And I l-love y-you too.." Bonni could barely speak with all the crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand what you just said.." she blushed a bit and leaned closer to my ear.

"I said I'm sor-"

I quickly reached in for a quick kiss on her lips. She fell into shock as her face became even more red. I just smiled my trademark grin and winked at her.

"Gotcha."

"Y-you.. kissed me.." she held her hand over her mouth.

"Guess I just did, hehe.." I giggled at her confusion. "Bet you li-"

"You.. Y-you butt!"

SMACK!

"OW OW OW!" I rubbed my face with my free hand, ignoring the body pain and focusing on my cheek that Bonni slapped.

"T-That was my first kiss!" she sounded angry.

"Why, what the hell's wrong with it?! I thought you loved me too!"

"I-I do! But I wanted my first kiss to be special, and you ruined it!"

"Whoa hey, easy now.." I tried to calm her down as she raised her hand again for another date with my face. "So let me get this straight. We fight, you run away and I follow you, I save your life and get hit by a car, I have a near-death experience, we confess of our feelings, I kiss you, and all you could think of was how I ruined your first kiss? I did all that just for you, and it still wasn't 'special' enough for you? Not even a lousy 'thank you Marceline' for saving your ass out there?" her anger suddenly disappears and is replaced by guilt.

"I'm sorry.. I was just mad at the thought of you leaving me again.. I won't forgive myself if something happened to you because of me.. And I won't forgive you if you leave me again.." she hung her head low. "And thank you for saving me, even if it meant risking your life.." she added.

"Well, you're lucky I love you.. And I won't die knowing you were waiting for me.." she blushed and held my hand tighter. Then something hit her.

"Wait a minute. You have amnesia right? Then how come you remember what happened?" I smiled slyly.

"Oh that's easy. That's because I don't have amnesia. I just faked it."

"What? But why?" I just laughed at her.

"Don't you see? Finn, Jake and FP heard me confess, now they know that I love you. And, best of all, they won't be bugging me why because I might suffer some 'permanent damage'.."

"And you thought of all that just after waking up from a 3 day coma?" Bonni exclaimed.

"3 day coma? Wow, I didn't expect to sleep that long! Anyway, no, I just wanted to mess with you guys and figured the rest as I went on with it." Bonni was speechless. I don't know for sure if it was because I thought all of that up so quickly, or because the first thing I had in mind after waking up was pranking them. Nevertheless, she kissed me on the lips again.

"You never fail to amaze me Mar-mar.."

"Well, I do my best Bonni. So that you'd never get bored with me and go look for someone else."

"You know I'd never do that!" She leaned forward, resting her forehead on mine. She looked into my eyes as she turned her head slightly side to side, making our noses rub against each other.

"I love you so much Mar-mar.. Thanks for everything.."

It took a month for me to fully recover. Word somehow got around and everyone had already heard of what happened. They heralded me as a hero, and they even knew that Bonni and I were dating, which everyone accepted and said it was 'right for us to be together'. Well, maybe not everyone, there was ol' Simon who was crazy jealous. After a while, I learned that LSP was actually the one spreading the tales about me, I wasn't surprised.

I also apologized to Finn, Jake and FP for lying about the amnesia. They said it was nothing, and instead praised me for pulling off something like that after being comatized. What can I say? I'm a natural.

Also, Finn and FP were already dating. It seems that what Finn did to Bonni before worked quite well on FP. I'd tease Jake around, telling him what a wuss he was for not being able to find a girlfriend. Sometimes he'd say that he was actually hitting on the Korean transfer student, but we never really did see any proof.

And last but definitely not the least, Bonni was finally my girlfriend! Fuck yeah, mission accomplished! I can finally relax knowing she was all mine now. With all the hugs and kisses she was giving, getting hit by the car was worth it.

Bonni and I were at our spot, she laid back on me as I had my arms around her. The place was quiet, save for the wind that rustled the leaves on the trees. It felt like the two of us were all alone in another world.

"Hey Bon-bon.."

"Yes Mar-mar?"

"When will you tell your parents about us?" Bonni kept quiet for a while, probably thinking of what her parents' reaction would be if they knew she was dating another girl who was everything she isn't. I began to imagine what was possibly running in her head.

'Will they get mad at me?'

'Will they disown me?'_  
_

'Or worse.. Will they tell me to stop seeing Marceline, or else they'll resort to keeping me away by force?'

The dreaded look on her face told me she was worried. I hugged her tightere and kissed her softly on the cheek, trying to calm her down. She then looked at me with apologizing eyes.

"Hey don't worry about it." I pinched her cheek lightly. "I'm not rushing you or anything, besides we just started dating anyway.. And I know for sure that your parents love you, and they'll understand and accept you for who you are and what you want no matter what.."

'Hopefully.' I thought. 'Unlike my dad.'

She cheered back up again and smiled sweetly as she hugged me back. "Don't worry Bonni, I'll wait even if it takes forever, I won't get tired waiting I promise." I held out my pinky, a familiar gesture to her.

"Okay, pinky promise." she linked her finger to mine. "Thank you Marceline.. For saving me not once, but twice.. For understanding and loving me.." She suddenly crashed her lips onto mine. It was a long and passionate kiss, but we soon had to pull off as somebody might see us. Bonni had a naughty smile on her face as she looked at me.

"I love you Mar-mar.."

"I love you too Bon-bon.."

She stood up and stuck her tongue out at me provokingly before sprinting off. I got on my feet and chased after her, laughing as we ran in the hallways. Once again, we were happy. But this time we were finally together.

**So there we have it, and as for a sequel? I'm still thinking of what would happen. Many thanks to the readers, for the people who spent their precious time and leaving reviews or PMs. Always remember that you are a big part in writing these stuff, none of these would've been possible if it weren't for you guys.. Again thanks for everything and until next time!**


End file.
